


Colors

by harpy_snarlie508



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Aliens, Belos is kind of here but he doesn't deserve fictime, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harpy_snarlie508/pseuds/harpy_snarlie508
Summary: || aliens auamity blight is dead and so is the humanity. though there is still some survivors living underground, fending for themselves. to the new inhabitants of earth says otherwise.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

"name: amity blight."

"age: 18."

"height: 5'4."

"weight: 45."

"membrane?"

"alive."

the sound beeping from the vital signs monitor is heard as it did the bare minimum of blocking out the chattering beside her. she felt the nasal cannula irritating her nostrils, so she slowly lifts her hand off the cold metal bed she's laid in to take it off.

"she's coming to." a deep voice said. she slowly opens her eyes, momentarily being blinded by the light above her but it was placed away from her, thank goodness.

she stared at the monotonous color of the ceiling before she turned her head to the side, feeling the cold metal kiss her cheek. she saw the vital machine's cords travel up to her arm where it's taped in.

alot of medical equipment are displayed on the drawers that has glass doors and some are outside. she turns her head away and switches to the other side, she saw two figures standing still, watching her movements.

"who.. where.." her wanted to ask important questions but her throat is denying her to do that. it felt coarse, itchy and rough. she needs water, badly.

"don't speak yet. darling, fetch her some water." one of the figures said.

one of the figures moved, they turned away from her and walks over to a counter to grab something. as they came back, a glass of crystalline water is in their hand.

the other helped her sit up as the one holding the water held it out for her. she slowly took the glass with trembling hands, it felt heavy as if she never lifted anything before in her life.

she took a big gulp of the water, drinking it all until there's nothing left. she sighs "thank you." the person who gave her the water, who has an orange brown hair completing it with side burns and a long chin beard.

"is everything working properly, dear? do you remember us?" a high pitched voice asked, it obviously belonged to a woman. she looks beside the man to see a woman with green apple hair tied to round bun and has piercing yellow eyes.

"i think so.. mother?" odalia nods, in relief knowing that her daughter still has her memories. "thank gods, amity." alador said, relived as well.

the happy moment didn't last though as amity saw a glass container. she can't describe it's contents but, it's a floating thing. like a white blob with tendrils sticking out of it's back, flowing freely as it's front (or face) glows in a mesmerizing mixes blue and purple hue.

"what.. is that?" she points, her parents looked over their shoulder before looking back at their daughter. "that is your savior, amity. they have contributed on your rebirth." odalia said, vaguely explaining and didn't even answer the prime question.

alador walks towards it, took off it's glass lid as he dips his hand into the container. the glob immediately latches itself onto alador's hand while it glows in a violent red color.

amity frowns at the sight as her father walks back to her to present the creature. "they have no name but they have came down to the sky and delivered prosperity in our damned world." alador said.

"one of it's children has been passed onto you, giving you a new life as you have tragically died once." amity's frown deepens as she heard that "i'm dead?"

"you were but you are reborn. as your father said, one of it's children is within you now."

amity couldn't believe it, she touched her chest feeling the soft fabric of the hospital robe. good thing it's back side is covered but that's not the point.

she was dead but was revived, but at what cost? an alien living inside you while you're peacefully breathing? it's horrifying!

then her arms suddenly glowed purple, amity gasps and started to frail her arms around, trying to get the colors off her arm. but odalia stopped her as she held her daughter's wrist.

"do not worry. it's only a permanent side effect." she said, she slowly lets amity's wrist go and slowly traced the protruding veins on her arms.

"it lights up according to your emotions. right now, it's purple. you're in distress, why?" amity shook her head "w-where is ed and em? i need to see them."

neither alador or odalia answered that question immediately. amity can feel her heartbeat racing as she has to know her siblings' whereabouts now.

"where is my brother and sister?!"

"we do not know." alador finally said. amity's lips quivered "what..?" 

"we don't know where they have run to, we've searched everywhere but to no avail." odalia adds. amity couldn't believe it "so you stopped searching for them?"

"no, we still hoped they'd come back. we had almost lost you, dear amity and we are thankful that they've saved your life." amity couldn't fucking believe it.

first, they didn't even bother continuing the search for edric and emira or why they've disappeared. and second, they had disrespected her body. a deceased must remain dead, it's understandable if they can't have a proper funeral.

she wanted to shout it at her parents' face but couldn't.

amity slowly drop her feet onto the even more colder tiled floor, alador and odalia backed up to give her some space to move around.

amity looks down at herself, the purple started to slowly disappear until it's returned to her normal pale skin, the veins are in a faded grey color almost blending to her skin.

"can i have proper clothes, please?" she asks, odalia nods. she walks towards a lower cabinet, opens the door to take out a black denim jacket, a plain white shirt along with a plain black pants.

"is this enough? this is the only attire we salvaged out of your wardrobe." amity nods, she held out her hand for odalia to give the clothing to her.

"we'll give you time to change. knock whenever you're ready to go." alador said before he and odalia walks out of the room, giving amity with her thoughts and the soft humming of the ac.

she has to get out of here. the front isn't an option anymore. she looked up to see a small rectangle window, if only she'd fit through that.

no front doors, no windows. then, amity notices a vent in the wall, she rushes towards it. knelt down and groans in frustration as it's screwed shut.

"shit.." amity looks around for anything to use to unscrew the vent, she doesn't want to bust through it as it'll make noise that'll alert her parents.

"come on... there has to be a felix screw here.." amity mutters as she looks through the various cabinets, opening each one of them.

"amity, how's is going in there?" odalia asked behind the door. "uh.. i'm just fixing myself up, mother. don't want to look like i raised from the grave." amity laughs bitterly at her comment.

"alright, but do hurry."

as amity found nothing but medical stuff, she scratched her head, thinking of another alternative. but when she scratched her scalp, she didn't feel her four main fingers soothing an itchy part but something pointy.

amity slowly brought her hand down to see it morphed into a screw driver! she cringed at the sight of her own flesh contorting into things that a normal hand cannot do.

but since it's the thing she's looking for, amity unscrews one of the screw and it works. "my god.." amity continues to unscrew the last three until it's all off.

amity looks at her screw hand slowly change back to hand, it looked like her hand is made of rubber as she watches it change back. it's an unsettling sight.

she curled her hand into a fist, feeling it's solid form. amity shakes her head as she's getting side tracked, she took off the vent, placed it to the side and started to crawl inside.

then, knocking is heard. amity didn't listen to what her mother said. she grabbed the vent cover again along with it's screw as the knocking turn into banging. she placed the cover back in place and started crawling forward.

as she gets farther and farther from the room she was in, which is her source of light until it became dark. instead of bumping into the aluminum walls of the vents, she saw everything.

every corners and crevices within the vents. convenient, i guess. amity thought. then she stopped in front of a new vent, she peers through the gaps.

it looks like an office as they're lots of papers and people coming in and out to talk to the person behind the table. amity moves forward as this isn't the exit.

she turns left as a scent of smoke hits her nostrils. not the smoke of someone cooking, more like a combustion smoke. amity pinched her nose as she sneezes, making a quiet squeak.

amity shook her head as she groans before continuing forward. then the sound of loud humming of engine is heard, she stopped as she saw the rest of her vent go down like a slide.

taking a deep breath, amity arranged herself like she's going down of a children's slide. amity almost screams as she slid down until she feet met the hard ground.

she knew she made some dents in the vents while sliding down. amity sighs, she crawls towards the vents and peered through to see some vehicles parked, some driving somewhere and people going left and right.

amity gripped the vent cover, planning to unscrew it but she easily crippled it like it's paper. her eyes widened, she slowly popped it out it's place and looked at it's deformed state.

super strength. i thought the veins are the only side effect? amity thought before crawling out of the vent, she patted herself off some dusts then crouched down, hiding behind some crates as she watches people do this business.

she looked at the tanks, cars and helicopters parked. this must be a warehouse.. why do they need these tanks for?

without thinking much about it, amity bolted towards a car nearest to her. she leaned against it's doors, she started to jam it open while keeping a look out.

as a click is heard, amity immediately went inside, moved in front of the steering wheel. bent down to open the wires, she started tempering with it with sparks appearing whenever she connects them.

in all honesty, amity doesn't know what she's doing but she sees these work in movies. unless it's really fake and she's just wasting her time.

then the engine roared to life, the light come on much to her relief. amity grips the steering wheel nervously "okay.. i never got my driving licence when the world ended so.. it doesn't matter right?"

amity lightly placed her foot onto the accelerator, making the car jolt forward. amity half heartedly laugh, "okay.." she looked down at the gear shift.

amity grabbed the joystick, feeling it's trigger, she pulled it down to the initial d since it's resting on n.

she takes a deep breath, she pressed the accelerator and turns the steering wheel to the left. the car moves accordingly to her command, then someone spoke into the mega phone.

"automobile D21, please return the vehicle to it's designated spot. you are not authorized to drive without senior approval." they said.

amity clicks her tongue, she floored the accelerator. bumping into other vehicles until she can see the light in the end of the warehouse.

the same voice over the mega phone tried to stop amity but it's obviously doing nothing. then something hits the radio, making it's lights flicker until all i want for christmas is playing.

"it's not even december!" amity looks over her shoulder to see a hole in the back glass of the car and other cars tailing behind her.

as amity drove out of the warehouse, she squints her eyes a bit until she saw the dark brownish green skies. her eyes widens as she saw ships above, just hovering.

"holy fuck.. OH SHIT!!" amity grips the wheel tightly as she's running up to a ramp. as the car drove onto the ramp, making it fly momentarily.

amity screams until the car roughly landed onto the ground and continues to drive like nothing happened. regaining her posture, amity looks through the mirrors to see three cars are still after her.

her foot is already pushing the accelerator to it's limits, the speed meter is almost at 200. that's probably not gonna end well for her but at least the cars behind her are slowly disappearing.

amity laughs in victory, in the far distance. she was a blue mailbox, seems harmless despite the world has ended and it's still intact. until, right in front of her eyes, a beam disintegrated it into ashes.

amity's eyes widens, she passed the now disintegrated mailbox. it's ashes flying across the wind, rest in pieces. amity avoids the beams that are being shot up in the sky towards her.

the ground is turning in to ashes, maybe that's why there's random holes everywhere! then a loud drumming noise is heard outside, amity looks to see a car but instead of using the wheels to drive in the ground, it's hovering.

"pull over!!" they said. amity looks around, before pressing the button to lower her window. "no." then she rolled it back up and drove pass the hover car.

as the hover car and the ship that is shooting disintegrating beams is far away from amity as possible. the drive sorta peaceful with the scenery coming out of a fictional scene in a book or movie.

amity didn't really think doomsday would come but here she is. 'reborn-ed' and is driving through an unrecognizable streets, passing destroyed buildings and houses.

she starts to wonder how did she die. her parents didn't really tell her while they're praising the alien they placed inside her.

the alien...

amity took one of her hands off the steering wheel and lightly pressed it onto her chest. she noticed something, she doesn't feel any heartbeat. like any thumps to indicate if her heart is awake but, nothing.

then why does she have a vital signs machine next to her earlier in the room? amity's veins glowed purple as she made a dreaded realisation.

the machine isn't really for her heart. it's for the alien to see if it's really alive inside her...

tears started pricking the corner of amity's eyes, she should be dead not alive or 'reborn'. her veins slowly shift into mellow blue.

"fuck this.." she mutters. then the engine started sputtering and the car started slowing down. amity slowly shakes her hand "no no no no. please, not now!!"

as the car halts, amity screams and slams her fists onto the steering making the car honk before she lets her fists slips down. sighing, amity opens the door and slams it shut.

she looks around for any place that is compatible of being a shelter, even if it's temporarily. amity saw a supermarket with it's roof still intact, she jogs towards it seeing it's glass sliding door shattered in the ground.

the exterior design is flushed out, the words are barely readable anymore. then glass walls are shattered like the doors and no life is in sight, it's just silence.

amity felt uneasy with the quietness. thought she is fond of it but this one has a different tone, considering all the humans of this earth has died and is 'reborn' like her.

as she went inside, the entire place is dark. amity's eyes turned into night vision again, helping her see the things in the shelves, but.. they're either expired canned goods or rats.

amity sighs, she got shelter but no food. she continued to explore the building, it's a fairly small market. as she got to the supposed place where the meat, chicken and fish are in display with ice beneath them.

it's empty, obviously.

but she frowns as she saw a terrier in a stiff position with it's mouth open, revealing it's sharp canines. shaking her head. amity continues forward but then, entire places lights up, the buzzing of the florescent lights is heard above.

amity started to feel anxious as she started to think if this is a trap, she looked over her shoulder to see the dog out of it's place where she saw it.

"lost?" amity gasps, she frantically looks around for the source of the voice but saw no one. "down here, dumbass." she looked down and saw the same dog.

"what the-" then a click is heard behind her, amity felt something cold press against the back of her head.

"move and i'll gladly repaint the tiles."


	2. Chapter 2

"alright, turn around girly." the dog said, yes 'said'. amity noticed the dog's collar has a speaker box in the middle as it barks.

amity slowly turns around, then she felt a hard grip on her shoulder and was pinned onto the wall with the shotgun's barrel pressing against her forehead.

"wanna tell us what are you doing here, alien kisser?" the person asked, they wore a purple motorcycle helmet with neon blue thin lines trailing from the rim and to the back.

the helmet has many scratches with a pair of cat ears above.

"a- alien kisser?" amity asks, is that suppose to be a new insult? "yeah, i mean look at you! you're obviously 'reborn-ed' and is probably gonna expose.. our whereabouts.." the dog slowly trails off.

"oh dogs! quick, blow her brains off now!! she probably has sent transmissions by now!!" the dog frantically barks, amity tensed as she heard another click and the person's finger is threatening to pull the trigger.

"w- wait!! i just came back to the world, i don't wanna die again!!" amity yelled as she raised her hands up in surrender, her arms glow in violent purple. geez, purple's probably the color of the day.

"what are you waiting for?! do it!!"

"king, sniff her." the person said, their grip on the shotgun slowly softening. "what?! i'm not gonna sniff a boot licker!!" the dog retorted back.

"fine." the person dropped the shotgun, placed it against the wall next to amity. "stop leaning against the wall and arms up." amity slowly follows, she raised her arms.

the person patted amity's sides, trying to find anything suspicious on her. amity thinks she didn't brought anything, though bringing some bandages would be great but it's fine.

"well?" king asked, the person leans away from amity and looks at her. amity feels intimidated as she can't see the person's face from the blackened face shields.

"nothing. she's empty." the person replied to the dog. the more amity listens to the person's voice, it sounds like it belonged to a girl which is a little deep.

"that brings me back to my original option. shoot her!!" king started barking frantically again, it making amity irritated. "calm down boy, we'll bring her back and question her."

the person picked up their shotgun again, roughly grabs amity's arm and started pulling her towards the pharmacy with king follow close behind, keeping a keen eye on amity.

amity looks around the store, many spilled pills and a strong scent of all kinds of medicine getting mixed in is making her nauseous. 

then, the person pressed a finger onto their helmet. "kratos, this is otter, come in. this is otter. requesting entry in pharmacy. over." they said.

'kratos'? isn't that from the god of war franchise? also, otter? they got peculiar code names.

after a few moments of silence "request accepted. found anything out there? over." the person asked from the other end of the transmission.

"yeah, we did. please do turn off the lights, kratos. thanks. over and out."

"you got it. over and out." then the supermarket's lights shuts off, returning to the darkness amity walks in earlier. a sound of a singular beep is heard and a shelf they're facing suddenly became agar.

the person grabbed the shelf, opening it more and king immediately ran inside. they pushed amity in as they close it behind them, a click is heard after that, the beep is heard.

"keep moving." the person poked amity's back, she walked along the narrow hallway. the sound of boots clapping onto the pavement is heard.

pavement...?

then a mellow orange hue is seen at the end of the hallway, sounds of chatter and light laughs are heard. then someone peered their head out of the room and waved at them.

"so what did you-" the person stopped themselves as they saw amity come into the room's light. the boy next to her has a dark oak complexion and has curly hair, he looks perplexed.

as well with everyone in the room.

"luz." a grey haired woman stood up, gripping her mug of coffee tightly. "wait wait, eda. let me take this off first." luz said, she placed the shotgun down the small coffee table filled with papers, some mugs and weapons.

amity looks at the corner of her eye to see luz take off her helmet. revealing a chocolate complexion, matching it with shimmering hues, she has a brow slit on her right brow which has a faint scar hardly to be seen by the naked eye.

but that's another story.

"okay, so me and king found her wondering around upstairs." luz started "yeah, probably looking for us." king intervened. "that might be the case but why is she unarmed though? i didn't find anything on her." luz ruled out king's optioned.

"hmm." eda placed her mug onto the already filled table, walks over to luz and amity. she looks at amity up and down "are you sure, you checked every crevice on her?" she turns to luz who nods.

"yes, i mean you're the one who taught me pick pocketing." eda snorts at the statement. "hell yeah i did. so, tell me again why'd you bring her down here?"

luz doesn't know either. she didn't think this through when she pulled amity into their hide out. "she... she seems lost like, she doesn't know what's happening to the world."

"well i can tell you one thing. welcome to hell, kid. enjoy your stay." eda lazily exaggerated before plopping down to her singular couch as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"luz, are you sure you can trust her?" the girl with glasses and emerald eyes asks, "i don't know," luz looks at amity dead in the eyes.

"if she wants to stay with us, she's gotta earn it." luz said, it's like she's staring deeply into amity's insides as she thought they've been staring at each other for hours but it's only 10 seconds before luz pulls away.

"anyways, any updates?" the girl nods "they just checked in a few minutes ago, they said they're already fixing it." luz nods. "good good, uh.. how long exactly? i mean, did they say any specific date or something?"

but glasses girl shakes her head much to luz's dismay.

"uh kids, i don't think we should discuss private matters in front of the.. visitor." the dark blue haired woman said but eda waves her hand dismissively.

"ah, you worry too much lilith. they're talking cryptically! very very mysterious and misleading." eda said, lilith rolls her eyes at her sister's antics.

"anyways, introduction! what's your name, green?" eda points at amity, luz walks past her and sits down in front of the full table, taking some stuff down to make space.

"i'm.. amity." amity said, eda nods "well, i'm eda. this is my sister lilith, that's willow," she points at the glasses girl "gus," gus gave amity a small wave before walking towards luz and willow as he doesn't wanna be close to amity.

"and luz and, this freeloader king." eda picks king off the ground and placed him onto her lap "hey!" king complained.

"coffee?" gus offered to luz as his lifts the coffee maker, luz grabbed the nearest mug towards her. looking at it's inside to see if it's clean before extending it for gus to fill.

as her mug is full, luz took a small sip as she grabs a paper. amity watches luz do her thing, she's just standing there while the others are doing their business.

"i wonder how long that'll take for them to fix it." luz asks as she placed the paper back to the table "it can take a while since it's a sophisticated built." gus said.

"but imagine how cool it is when it's at it's full functionality!! oooh!! i can't wait!!" gus lightly squeals as he push his legs inward and outward in excitement.

amity blocked herself out of the conversation they're making and just started looking around of the contents of the- it's not a room, more like a space nearby the sewer canal.

she only notices that now.

amity saw some blueprints pasted onto the wall, under that, it has what seems like a radio transmitter that is making light beeping sounds as frequency waves are shown.

then she heard a small 'hey'. amity looks down to see luz waving her hand at her, amity doesn't know how to respond so she gave a wave back.

luz snickers as she shook her head, did i do something wrong? amity thought. "sit with me." luz finally said, a light 'oh escapes out of amity's lips before slowly walking up to luz.

she sat down, only a few inches apart from luz. luz grabbed the pot of coffee "want some?" she offered. amity shakes her head "no thank you." she declined politely.

luz shrugs before placing the pot back, she pulls away from gus and willow's conversation since it's mostly the two of them talking.

"so, what you said back up there. is it true that you just opened you eyes today?" she asks, amity slowly nods. "did you put it in willingly or..." luz trails off, expecting that amity picks it up.

amity purses her lip as she doesn't get the question, then it clicked. "oh! oh... oh no no no. i did not want or wish to have this thing inside of me."

"then... why is it inside you?"

amity looks down at the ground, lightly grazing her nails onto the pavement. "i died but i don't know how and my parents placed this thing inside me to revive me." she said.

"but, what's the use when my heart isn't besting anymore and the only thing that is making me breath is this thing." amity lightly taps her chest.

everyone started to listen to amity's tale "i feel like an empty shell without soul while an impostor revived a dead body, making it move like normal person but..." amity hugged her knees, pressing them onto her chest.

"i'm not normal.. not anymore."

only silence is heard from everyone, at least this kind of silence makes amity feel at ease unlike being alone up to the supermarket.

then she felt a warm arm drape over her shoulder, amity turns her head to the side to see luz's arm while she takes a sip of her coffee.

"it's gonna be okay. we still have time before that little shit develops and takes over your entire body and you'll just be a walking corpse. that's way worse trust me, at least your brain is preserved and you still have your conscious thoughts." luz said as she points her amity's temple.

"they preserved you, right? haha, i mean, if they didn't. you'd be brain dead or damaged." luz adds "haha!! yeah just like those dweebs above!!" king said as he suddenly wakes up.

"is he.." amity was about to ask and luz nods. "yeah, he has a king complex."

"hmm, seems fitting for his name."

"you have used one of my children to revive your daughter only for her to run away." a bellowing voice said.

"we are so sorry, your grace. we are doing everything of our power to find her."

"and, you haven't thought of registering her into the hive mind to make things easier." the voice ignored the statement the person below them said.

"we were planning on doing that but she-"

"silence, wench. make sure you find our little sister and return her safely, unharmed. and you better hurry, i don't want her to be tainted of... humanity."


	3. Chapter 3

"get your soup, kids." lilith said as she held out a bowl, gus grabbed it and gave it to willow. as gus grabbed two more bowls, he handed it luz and amity.

"here." luz said as she offered the extra bowl, amity was about to decline. "you were looking for some food upstairs, right? so, take it." 

amity slowly took it off luz's hand, the soup is canned chicken soup. she lightly blew the soup before taking a small sip, the warmth of the soup tingles her insides, heating her up.

without noticing, amity's veins glowed mellow yellow. all of them watched her enjoy the soup, until amity noticed their stares, they averted their eyes off her and continued to drank their soup.

"is.. something wrong?" amity whispers to luz whom shook her head "it's just amusing seeing someone else besides us enjoying these canned soup." amity nods and continues to drink her soup until it's empty.

she placed the bowl between the legs and waited for everyone to finish "seconds?" lilith offered but amity shook her head "no thank you."

then amity started to space out, she doesn't get it. why are they being so nice to her when she's an 'alien kisser'? though they're still wry of amity, they gave her their gratitude.

everybody's heads perked up as a voice in the radio spoke, this snapped amity out of her daze and look at the radio who has luz already in front of it.

"hello, east wing. this is west wing, come in. over." the person on the other end said, it sounded like it belonged to a woman but it's a gritty and choppy due from the radio.

"yes, yes. hello, otter here. over." luz said into the small mic. "oh, otter, good. i just want to let you know that the progress of the project is in steady pace. over."

luz lightly sighs in relief as a smile crept up to her lips "thank god. is that all? over."

"uh, no. do you need supplies deliveries? and are you going to travel here via canal? over." the person asked, luz hums. she looks over eda whom shrugs "i think we have enough food, for now. since we have another mouth to feed."

luz nods "negative. and yes, we'll travel via canal. it'll take maybe a few days time for us to arrive. over." she said.

"that's great news. see you in a few days. over and out." then the other end of the transmission hang up, luz lightly placed the mic down to it's original place and slowly turns around with a wide smile on her face.

amity couldn't help but feel giddy when she saw luz smile. it's so bright, so sweet and warm and genuine. "what's with your smiling, kid?" eda asks.

"i can't believe we're this close," luz said as she almost made her thumb and index finger touch. "to finally getting out of this hell hole."

"yeah well," eda stretches her arms and yawns before slouching onto the couch "we're not in a hurry to get outta here, so let's wait for them to finish it."

"or, just spit balling. we got now to the west wing and help them with the project." luz suggests. willow hesitantly hums "yes but, should we bring her along? no offence." she gestures to amity who's just sitting quietly, she shrugs as no offence are taken.

luz looks at willow then at amity "well, if you guys are still worried about her exposing our location."

"still are." king said.

"i'll just," luz walks over to the table, grabbed her shotgun that is lying on the ground. checks if it's still loaded before aiming it at amity's head.

amity's eyes widens as this is really happening. she trusts them, even though they don't trust her, she trusted luz but is it all an act?

her veins slowly turn red as luz cocks the shotgun. but she saw luz's eyes glint of something, then another click is heard.

suddenly, the shotgun started to transform. it's barrel glowed red that has three line patterns. instead a wooden end, it turns into a dark red hue with a curved orange neon light on either sides.

then she shot it into the darkness and a loud screech is heard. amity is dumbfounded, everybody slowly raised up to their seats to see what luz shot at.

then a voice echoed, saying;

"it's the easter bunny!!"

it kept replaying on repeat, but as it continues. the voice gets deeper and deeper until it sounds like it crawled out of hell.

"oh, you've got to be kidding me." eda groans, she stood up and walks over to the sewer canal with her hands on her hips. "wrath, i told you i don't want to date you!" she said.

"eda, i don't think that you're ex." lilith said as she took out her staff that glowed in a neon blue hue. "i told you! he's not my- ah!!" eda yelps as a slippery tongue almost caught her.

eda took out her own staff which has an owl on the top, it's eyes glowed bright yellow as well with the rest of her staff. she dodged another tongue that tried getting her, she stomped the tongue making the creature screech.

then eda brought her staff down and electricity came out of her staff and down at the tongue. frying it before eda let's it go.

"helmet!" luz said, she held out her hand for someone to toss her helmet. gus was the one who gave it to her, luz immediately wore it and activated night vision to see four or five guys dressed in a bunny suit but their stomach is wide open with sharp teeth protruding out as well with multiple tongues.

"come at me!!" luz jumped down to the canal and started shooting the oncoming attacks. "luz!" eda tapped her temple, her night vision shades are on and jumped into battle too.

"kids, pack the things we need. we'll fight them off!" lilith ordered, she already had her shades on before running towards to help her sister and luz.

willow and gus started scrambling around, taking the only things they need. food supplies, comforters, blueprints that are pasted on the wall.

"uh.." gus looked over his shoulder to see amity standing there awkwardly "can you help me place the radio inside it's case, please?"

amity nods, she rushes towards him and grabs the other end of the radio as he's holding the other. they both lift the radio at the same time and slowly lower themselves down

they knelt down and carefully placed the radio in it's case. gus lets go of his end and quickly shuts the case, he grabbed the handle and attempted to carry it but he grunt as he struggle.

it's pretty heavy, let alone the case. since it's covered in metal for whenever there's an attack and something tried to puncture it. only the metal will be dent.

"should i?" amity asks, gus looks unsure but he slowly nods and stood up. amity gripped it's handle and lifts it up with ease as she stood up.

"oh, right. super strength." gus said as he rubs the back of his neck. "anyways, let's go." he ushered when he grabbed the rolled blueprints, he swooped king off the floor and started running towards willow.

"we got everything, let's go!!" willow yelled to the three fighting the infected. then one finally gunshot is heard from luz before they jogged back with the other three.

"we were done anyways." eda said as she wipes the side of her cheek, wiping either blood or saliva. amity looks at luz who's facing at her, she can't tell if she's really looking at her or the others.

"more will surely come, we need another place to hide." lilith said while softly panting "woo, i'm getting old for this." she whispers.

"yeah, maybe that's where their name originated. bunnies always multiply." gus said.

all of them started walking, going farther and farther to their former base and into the dark sewer canal. for some reason, it doesn't reek of shit and piss.

it's more of a salty ocean scent.

"let's see.." gus hums as he wore his own night vision shades to look at one of his blueprints while he clutched the others under hid arm pit. "the nearest base from here is the oracle base. it's about 90 miles from here." he said, his tone still optimistic when he told the distance.

"jesus, and we have to walk that distance?" eda asks "come on, you've walked farther than 90 miles, sister. you can take it." lilith said, but eda just groans.

"whatever."

amity looks at luz again who's beside her, clutching her transformed shotgun tightly in her hands. amity feel intimidated whenever luz wore that helmet, it's like, without it luz's aura is light and soft.

but, when the helmet is on. a cold, quiet heartless, survivor is next to her.

"you okay, amity?" luz asked, her voice still sweet which caught amity off guard. "yes!" she immediately said. then silence over took all of them once again and the sounds of their footsteps are heard, echoing throughout the walls.

"say.. who made that?" amity asks, pointing at the shotgun, trying to strike up a conversation with luz. but gus was the one who answered that.

"by me, of course!"

"yeah, gus is our inventor and the brains of this group." willow said, gus toothily smiled before he started explaining on how he altered the normal weapons and turn into something that'll hurt the aliens.

since normal bullets don't work anymore. it's outdated.

amity wants to listen to whatever gus is saying but, her mind started to wander back to the alien inside her. she looks down to her chest, as much as she doesn't want to think about it.

it kept reminding her that she's a walking, talking dead corpse.

at the corner of luz's eyes, she saw amity looking down emptily at the ground. luz held her shotgun in one hand, letting her other, the one what is beside amity, free.

she slowly moves closer to amity, until luz felt their shoulders lightly brush onto each other. this made amity blink multiple times, she looks at the corner of her eye to see luz in a close proximity to her.

amity felt her whole body heat up- in this case, it glowed in a light pink hue. she tries to hide it but, the colors didn't change and just remains pink.

trying to hide your emotions with veins that glow accordingly to how you feel is hard if you try to convince someone, even if you wore a poker face.

luz started to feel her chest tightening, her legs not wanting to support her anymore. she grits her teeth as she felt her back getting heavy, she pulls away from amity and leans against the wall.

"eda.." luz whispers, her breath ragged. everyone looked at luz, amity's eyes widens as there's something obviously wrong with luz. "luz,"

"hang on, kid." eda walks pass and stood in front of luz, amity didn't see what she's doing. but a hiss is heard and a relived after that.

as eda stepped aside, letting amity see luz who's breathing is now stable like before. "what.. happened?" amity asks, but no one answered her.

luz shakes her head as she walks back next to amity "it's nothing. i just had an allergic reaction."

amity frowns. it doesn't look like it. she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

everyone kept travelling down the big sewer canals with only their night vision shades on as light will attract unwanted attention. they rested for a while, having shifts until they're all recharged to walk again.

they don't know how many days it has been since the calendar is dead.

"how far is the base, gus?" eda asks as she cracks her neck. "about.." gus hums, he snapped his finger making an entire lay out of the sewer system appear in his hand.

"only 30 miles left before we reach the oracle base." gus answers. "why is it called 'oracle?" amity asks as she genuinely curious about the naming choice the creator did.

"i actually don't know. maybe skara plays an oracle and decided to name after it." gus shrugs as he snaps his finger again, making the hologram disappear. "it's one of life's mysteries."

throughout their whole walk, luz has been rarely speaking. willow and gus found this odd as luz is always up to strike up a conversation even if it's the most random topic that comes to her mind.

amity saw concern written all over their faces. luz is at the far side of them but is walking at the same pace like the rest. she slowly move herself closer until her shoulders are only inches away of touching gus'.

"sorry to ask but, is something wrong with luz?" she asks, willow and gus looks at her before willow said; "it's.. complicated. luz doesn't really want to talk about that specific topic."

amity frowns "what topic?" then remembers the time when luz looked like she's having a heart attack replayed inside her head. "oh.. i'm sorry." but willow shook her head "it's alright. luz doesn't talk about it much with us either, except for eda but it's understandable."

amity nods and gave gus some space as they continue to walk in silence. her eyes aimlessly wander around the empty walls of the canals and it always lands on luz.

her posture is a bit off as she slouches, but amity noticed something. when luz tries to straighten her back, her face crinkles in discomfort before slowly slouching back to her usual posture.

is something wrong with her back? amity thought. did she got hurt while she was fighting those infected easter bunnies?

so many questions. so few answers.

"stop." luz suddenly said. everyone stopped at the tracks and looks at luz, silently asking why. she slowly motions what's ahead, they looked and saw a couple of figures standing still.

"who is that..?" willow whispers as she tries to figure out who are they. "...perhaps the people in the oracle base giving us a warm welcome?" gus suggests but that's not the likely the case.

then a strike of a match is heard that echoed loudly as it's just pure silence, the anticipation of what these figures are gonna do is overwhelming. a single flame appeared in the distance.

"i don't think that's a warm welcome.." amity said, the small flame from the match disappeared and a slightly crackling noise is now heard.

luz's eyes widens as a small luminous from the crackling noise, that turns out to be a bomb. instantly gave away who the figures are.

"it's definitely not a warm welcome!! run!!"

but it was too late. the easter bunnies throw the bombs into the air, hitting the ceiling, instantly going off. the whole place shook as rocks started raining down on them.

everybody started running. the aftershocks were faster than them though. as the dusts settles and the explosions finally stopped, luz groans as she stood up.

"is.. is everybody okay?" she asks, luz dusts herself off and tries to stand straight but whines before slouching again. this is getting annoying, she thought.

"yeah, kid. just fazed a little." eda replied to the question as lilith helps her stand up. luz looks around to only see eda and lilith, frowning, she turns to face the front but all she sees is rocks.

"no.." luz tapped her temple, taking her helmet off. she sneezed a little as she inhaled dusts, she took out her flashlight, confirming her worries.

their path is blocked.

"willow!! gus, amity!! king! can you hear me?!" luz yells, trying to make her voice reach the other side.

amity held her head as she can feel it spin, she lifts her head, seeing the same dark horizon they've been walking for- days? she doesn't know.

she stood up, then heard luz's distressed calls for their names. "we're okay, luz!!" willow shouts back as she walks in front of the rock wall.

"oh great. we're stuck and we'll never see them again." king said as he sat down, watching panic slowly rise up in everybody. "actually," gus snapped his fingers, taking out his holografic layout of the canals again.

"we can still get out of this. there's a path that semi circles around this area, luckily," gus turns around and looks ahead of him, seeing two paths.

"we just so happens to be near one. so, luz!" gus raised his voice, wanting for luz to hear it "take the path on your left and follow it!! we'll meet you in the end!!"

"o.. okay!! i'll see you in a bit!!" luz shouts back. gus snaps his fingers making the layout disappear, "alright, science geek. lead the way." king said as he yawns before standing up.

as gus does lead the way, they took the right path. as they were walking, amity something scratching her legs, she looks down to see king standing on his hind legs, trying to reach for her.

"i demand you to carry me!!" he orders, amity rose an eyebrow. "can't you just walk yourself?"

"i.. bu... a.." king stammers as he slowly goes down, he tries to make an excuse but nothing is coming to him. amity sighs "fine." she bent down, scooped king off the ground and continues to walk.

"yay!!" king raised his paws in the air and lightly licks amity's face, she giggles. "so anyways, while we're trying to get out of our certain doom. how did you meet your demise?" the dog asks.

"i don't know." amity simply replied, leaving king unsatisfied with that answer. "well, if you're gonna be vague about it. at least, give some clues."

"i really don't know, dog. i don't remember, my parents didn't even tell me about it."

"not even bits? i mean, i never gone through that whole 'reborn' bullshit but there's gotta be some broken pieces in there." king said, he lightly taps amity's forehead with his paw.

"how can you even talk?"

"you can thank, mr science geek here. he mostly made every contraptions we have!!" king said, his voice rising. gus lets out a small 'aw' "that's so nice of you to say, king."

"yeah well, a king must honor his royal subjects of their splendid works. a worthy contribution of my kingdom." king said, his voice going down a couple of octaves.

while king is boasting about him being king. amity is busy trying to remember a piece of her past, even just a vague fragment. but alas, nothing came up.

"agh..." luz winced, she leans against the wall. trying to get a breather as her intakes breath started to get heavy, eda immediately rushes towards her.

"no.. i don't think it'll work anymore." luz whispers shakily, "what do you mean?" lilith asks as she steps closer to the girl.

eda's eyes slowly widens but soon turned into a frown "it's getting worse." she said. luz gulps, lightly nodding before she grunts. clutching her chest tightly as she almost felt her heart stop beating.

"we have to get her to the oracle base, fast. if her conditions are getting worse." lilith said, eda nods. she grabbed luz's arm, looped it over her shoulder, held her waist and started walking.

"first, we gotta get out of here."

then a loud clank is heard, the three looked in front of them. before eda could identify whatever was thrown on the ground, it suddenly lit up a bright beam of light. filling the entire place up.

the three hissed at the sudden brightness, they immediately took off their night visions and looked ahead to see a cluster of people standing in front of them light, just basking on it.

"this is jade leopards territory. you better have a good reason waltzing in."

"and that's how i bit off a person's face off for stealing my treats." king said as he finished his story. "uh.. no. that's not what happened. the thief tried to run away but eda shot him down and a mad driver squished their head." willow corrected.

"quit ruining my moment!!" king whines "i'm trying to instill fear into the new comer!!" willow and gus lightly laughs, amity laughed along as well.

"hey, amity." willow calls, amity hummed in reply and looks at her. "got anybody else up there? like friends, any family member that isn't infected."

"...infected?"

"yeah. that's what how we call it. they kept saying it's reborn but infected is a more fitting name since, you know."

amity nods, understanding what willow meant. "i don't think i have anymore. i have siblings but they vanished."

"taken?" gus asks, amity shakes her head "no.. my parents they were just up and gone without a trace. i'm hoping they're fine, wherever they are." she said, her voice getting mixed with solemn.

king slightly whimpers at amity's tone of voice "what are their names?" the dog asks. "edric and emira."

willow and gus gasps, they looked at each other and a big smile slowly crept up to their faces. "oh, they're fine!" gus said.

"super fine!!" king adds. amity doesn't understand what they're implying to but it's nice that they're trying to ease her worries of her missing siblings.

"thanks guys."

"no, amity. what we mean is that-" before willow could finish her sentence, an unholy screech is heard down ahead. the three covered their ears as the walls bounces the sounds, making it worse.

amity is unfazed though.

"ugh.. they're back." king grumbles.

"i got this." willow steps up front while cracking her knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

"we're just passing by, if you don't mind." lilith said. then someone walks up to the par light they tossed on ths floor, they kicked it to the side, letting the light finally reveal whoever they are.

"i'm shiv, and yes. we do mind you crossing our territory without permission." they said. they wore a leather jacket, the usual style for gangs.

"look, kid. this isn't a fun ride, we don't need a permit to pass through the sewers. if you're so kind, please let us through." eda said, not wanting to deal with this bullshit right now.

"if you want to cross so badly, why don't we trade?" shiv said "for what?" lilith asked. "you have some fine tech on you. our master scientist, unfortunately met a fatal end."

luz scoffs at the story, as much as she wants to feel sympathy. her mind is getting clouded with thoughts that she suppresses, not wanting to feel them at all, but today's the tipping point.

she felt lackluster. felt apathy. 

"save the sob story and let us through. my friend worked his ass of on making these for us, you're not getting it." luz spat. shiv looks at her, they hummed.

"very well then." shiv took out his gun and about to shoot but luz shot first. her shotgun is dangling on her neck, so it's easy for her to reach and shoot.

she shot off shiv's hand, they screamed in pain as they saw their hand on the floor along with their gun. "i may feel like an old woman now, but i can still shoot bitch."

"ugh!! get them!!!" shiv yelled, their goons raised their weapons in the air and started running towards them. eda slowly lets go of luz's waist "can you stand?" she whispers to the girl.

a low growl emits from luz's throat, she took the shotgun off her neck and readied herself. "yeah. let's just finish this." luz swallowed something tasting like copper, she didn't like it but ignored it.

she brought back the fore end as she aims for one of the guys coming at them. then, somwthing flashed in luz's eyes, distracting her.

luz realised at she's aiming for the guy's head, "no.." she mutters. "luz!!" eda yelled. luz looked at eda, then at the person as they're closing in on her.

eda rushed towards them and jabbed her staff onto their chest, sending them flying back. luz growled, she shook her head and clutched her shotgun tightly then shot at the upcoming person's leg making them fall onto the ground and howl in pain.

lilith and eda charged at them while swinging their staff, making the attackers slowly back up when they saw their comrade get hit by their staff.

"forget the grandmas! aim for the girl!!" shiv yelled. luz continued firing on the oncoming horde as they passed the sisters, she shot every single one of them on their legs but something is telling her to aim for the head.

she isn't like that.

then, at her blind spot. someone managed to land a punch on her face, luz stumbled to the side and hissed at the stinging, throbbing pain.

luz looked and saw a guy with a brass knuckles, she aimed at him but as she pulled the trigger. only a click is heard.

she's out.

the guy grinned as she started to slowly walk up to luz while cracking his neck. luz glared at him, she placed the shotgun on her shoulders again, swinging it behind her only to pull out a knife.

she rushed towards him and stabbed his abdomen, luz pushed the blade deeper and deeper until it's only the hilt is seen before she pulls away. seeing blood spurt out of the guy's wound and blood dripping from the knife.

"rupert!!" someone yelled at their fallen comrade. someone came rushing behind her, luz didn't have time to react before they stabbed her back. karma is really a bitch.

luz screams, the person pulled their knife off and pushed her onto her knees. before the person could finish the job, they gasped and slowly backed up from luz.

luz's body started twitching, her muscles are tensed as her breathing became rapid. a thick trail of blood- black blood goes out of luz's mouth.

she started growling animalistically. luz held her head as tears started blurring her vision, it hurts so much. luz hugs herself, trying to keep herself sane but she's on the edge.

"what are you waiting for?! finish the bitch!!" shiv yelled at their minions.

then luz lets out a horrifying scream.

willow stopped for a moment as she and the others heard a scream echo through the walls. "what was that?" gus asks as he looks around for the source but it's more likely far from them.

"it's probably luz and the sisters kicking the their buddies' ass!!" king said "hear that crooks?! better back off or else!!"

but the easter bunnies didn't heed king's threats "i don't think it's working." amity said to the dog whom menacingly chuckles. "oh, they will. after willow takes out the trick card!! do it willow!!" king orders.

willow takes something out of her pocket, a cling is heard then something metal is thrown onto the pavement as it rolls towards the eastern bunnies.

"fire in the hole!!"

"wait, is that another bomb?!" amity asks, as she started to back up. trying to get a head start of running. "oh, it's so much better than that! watch!"

suddenly a loud screech- a siren, perhaps, erupted from the bomb making the easter bunnies screech along with the noise, making it worse from them as they cover their ears.

amity twitched at the sound, her hold on king started to loosen as she has the urge to cover her ears. it's so loud and irritating! gus, willow and king doesn't seem to be fazed by it and is just watching the easter bunnies struggle to block out the noise.

"hey bud, wanna do the honors?" gus asked as he looks at king. "oh, with pleasure." king jumps off amity's arms whom immediately fell to her knees as she covers her ears.

"make it stop!!" she screams, willow went to her side. amity's veins glowed in confusing colors, it frantically glitches- it seems like it since amity doesn't know what to do as she continues to hear that horrid noise.

willow doesn't have anything to cover for amity's ears. "guys, hurry up!" willow yelled to gus and king.

"wha- oh! okay!" as gus looked over his shoulder and noticed amity's being effected as well. of course, how could that slip his mind? she's 'reborn-ed'.

gus took out his out his double pistol out of their holsters and started shooting the easter bunnies' heads out. meanwhile, king is a maniac. he bit off every piece of their face.

as there's only one left, gus was about to shoot them down. the screaming bomb stopped and willow drove her fist into the person's chest, she took it her fist out, taking the alien as well before squishing it until it explodes.

willow's weapon is a gauntlet since she's the muscle of the team. she doesn't brag about her (impressive) muscles though.

"i had that." gus said as he spins his pistols around before shoving it back inside his holsters. "you were taking too long." willow said.

amity slowly takes her hands off her ears as the noise is no longer heard. "sorry for not warning you, amity." gus apologies as he bowed slightly.

"i- it's okay." willow held out her hand for amity to take as she lifts herself up. "what is that anyways?"

"his is a siren bomb, the aliens doesn't like it so if they're exposed to the noise for 5 minutes, they explode." gus explained. amity purse her lips at that information.

"haha! yeah, and when they did. it's so super gross!!" king said enthusiastically as he raised from from his hind legs. gus shivered "yeah, super."

willow giggles "him and king did a dry run on an infected and waited until they exploded. then boom!"

"willow!! don't remind me, please! i'm still trying to forget it!" gus said as he hugs himself. king snorts as willow laughs lightly before she calmed herself down.

"anyways, let's get going. the others are probably waiting for us."

"there they are!!" gus said as he saw a motorcycle with it's lights on. gus ran ahead with willow and king behind, amity jogs but she noticed something.

the three of them are sitting down beside the motorcycle with someone on their lap. something is clearly wrong.

as they got to the sisters, their eyes widens when they saw luz unconscious on their lap. "w- what happened?" willow asks, she knelt down in front of them.

as lilith explains about what happened to them with the jade leopard gang. amity wanted to listen but she stared at luz, she frowns as she saw something slowly creeping up to her cheek.

amity knelt down next to willow, she carefully turns luz's head to the side to see black veins going up her neck. with eyes wide, amity looks at herself, seeing her own veins.

eda seems to have read her mind "don't worry, kid. this isn't your fault, this is.. before you came." she reassured the girl. 

before she came? then amity remembers what willow said earlier when she asked about luz. she didn't tell anything to them but eda.

does she know the reason for this? amity thought.

"w- the oracle base is only a few walks away. we have to get moving so they can get rid of those things on luz." gus said, he offered his hands to lift luz up. but before they could do anything.

a beep from another motorcycle stopped in front of them with a wagon behind it.

"need a ride?"


	6. Chapter 6

"selene!!" gus raised his hands and walks up to the black haired, purple eyed girl. "thank god, you're just in time and yes! we need a ride!"

"yeah, hop on." selene said as she motioned her head to the wagon behind her. gus nods, he helped eda lift luz, slowly placed her in a sitting position before anybody goes in.

selene revved up the motor again, she turns around and drove. amity sat next to luz, watching the black veins climb up even more up to her face.

"please hurry." amity said, she softly grips luz's hand. it felt slightly cold. her arms slowly glow faint purple as worry is bubbling inside "if you don't mind me asking. what happened to her?" selene asks.

"that's the thing. we don't know." gus answered the question, amity looks over to eda who's tapping her finger rapidly to her knee while staring into nothing.

selene pulls out a walkie talkie out of her pocket "oracle base, come in. this is selene, come in. over." she said. there was static for a moment before a voice is heard.

"this is commander base. what's your status, selene? over."

"request entry for main gate also, request for medical assistance. i have an injured person on broad. over." selene said, she took a left between an intersection before stopping.

"roger that. requests granted. opening main gate. over." then the wall beside them started to open as lines appeared and a bright light is basking upon them.

selene drove inside the still opening gate as it's big enough for them to fit through.

the oracle base. there's metal scaffolding everywhere. some people using it to swing towards other platforms, it seems like they're building something.

the base is fairly big. then selene stopped in the middle of the base, she got off her motorcycle and a girl walks up to them. skara.

selene explained everything to skara whom nods, she walks up to the others who is jumping off the wagon with luz in willow's arms.

"it's a pleasure to see you again gus. my medical team will be taking care of your friend, don't worry." skara said, a bunch of people walked in front of them with a stretcher in hand.

"she'll be fine, right?" amity asks as she watched willow slowly place luz onto the stretcher before they pull her away from them.

"yes, she will. i'll be looking into her condition as well. please excuse me, also welcome to oracle base." skara said, she bows before dashing off to where the medical team brought luz to.

the group doesn't know what to do but feel worry for their friend. this is the first time this kind of thing happens and they don't know how to address it.

"hey, why don't you guys explore a little? gus, you've been here before so show them around." selene said, she's on the motorcycle again.

"where are you going?" gus asks "i still have errands to do. your friend will be fine." with that, selene drove away from them.

"right.. well, let's pass the time, shall we?" gus said and started walking in a random direction with the others behind him. "you've been here before?" willow asks.

"yup!" gus grins "this is where i got the whole layout of the sewers!" 

amity looks around, she noticed a big cloth hanging over almost half of the base. alot of people are going inside with trolley carts with parts of something.

"has that always been there?" amity asks, they looked at where she's pointing at. gus hums "seems like they're doing it as well." lilith said as she watches the biggest part get pushed by three people before they disappear inside.

"doing what?" amity looks at lilith then at gus and willow. "you'll know soon enough." willow replied, dodging amity's question.

"gus!!" a new voice is heard behind them, they turned around to see a brown haired girl with glasses walk up to them while waving.

"cat!" gus jogs up to her and did a small hug before pulling away. "i see you brought everyone. why are you just standing here. come on, you probably wanna see our progress." cat said, she got in front of them to lead the way.

"that's the cafeteria." cat points at the wide room with tables inside, "the bunks are just over there and- oh!" she stopped much to everyone's confusion.

"what is it?" gus asked as he looks around i anything is out of the ordinary. "you might wanna duck." cat said, they all looked around for whatever is coming at them.

"excuse me!!!" someone yelled, then a straight beam ran pass overhead.

amity's veins flashed red before the beam is gone. her heart almost jumped out of her chest back there.

"what was that?!" gus asks, "amelia and bo are altering with the beams. instead of turning things into dusts, the amount of damage can size up to a whole armada of railguns or is enough to puncture a hole of a ship's exterior."

"whoa.. that powerful?" gus said which cat nods to. "yep!" then a static is heard. cat pulled out her walkie talkie, extended its antenna.

"cat, this is skara. is gus and the others with you? over." skara asked on the other end "yes, i'm just showing them around. over." cat replied.

"good. please take them to the war room. over and out." then the other end is dropped, cat nods. "okay, let's go to the war room. i'm guessing your friend is okay now." she said as she placed her walkie talkie back inside her pocket.

"i hope so.." amity whispers as she rubs the inside cloth of her pocket in a way of calming her nerves.

as they reached a room, cat knocked three times onto the metal door which was immediately opened by skara. "please, come in. thank you cat, you can go now." cat nods, she watches everyone walk inside the war room before walking away.

"is luz okay?!" amity immediately asks as skara closes the door. skara nods "yes. she's just resting in the infirmary, you can visit her after this."

skara walks up to the other side of the table while the others stayed where they are.

"i have healed her stab on the back and from what i've gathered from luz's brainwaves is... complicated." skara said as she raised her glasses above her head, "how complicated?" amity asks.

"let me show you," skara turns around, she kicked something in front of her then a hologram appear. presenting brainwave graphs. "this is the normal brainwaves, beta waves. i got it from cat just now and this,"

skara snapped her finger, the graph changed and the waves are spiked. "is from luz." everyone's eyes widens at the sight of it. "what does it mean?" eda asks.

"luz is fighting something in there." skara taps her temple "causing these major spikes, but, there are major drops as well." she grabbed the hologram then tossed it to the table, letting everyone see the whole graph.

"it is unknown to me who is causing on these drops but i theorize that this is luz. these spikes are causing her cognitivity to go down, resulting to violent solutions and cause turmoil to rise within her."

amity frowns, she understands what skara is taking about but where is she going with this? "so?"

"so, who can explain to me, to everyone. why her blood is black and has a giant wound her back?" skara cuts to the chase. everyone was silent for a hot minute, before they slowly look at eda.

she flinched at the sudden gaze on her, "what?"

"eda, you were the only one luz trusts with her secrets. what happened to her?" willow asks. eda lightly grumbles, she tries to back up but king is behind her whom is whimpering.

silently telling her to finally tell them.

eda sighs in defeat. she pulled out a chair within the table and sat down. "okay.. it all started 8 years ago."

8 years ago.

"mami!!" a 10 year old girl struggled to squeeze through a mob of panicked people, making her get separated with her mother.

"mija!! please excuse me.. luz!!" camila called for her daughter, desperately reaching but the mob was much stronger than her and she got pushed farther and farther to luz and got shoved into the emergency ship that is coursed for mars or titan.

both planet and moon held life which humans have already discovered and settled in there.

tears are streaming down luz's cheeks as she stood at the foot of the ship that is quickly getting at it's full capacity. then a loud screech was heard, luz looks over her shoulder to see three or four of the aliens coming towards them.

making the already distressed people more distress and the lightly pushing because shoving as they're getting desperate of getting in the ship for their safety.

then, a voice through the ship's speakers said "ship reached it's full capacity. closing doors now."

"no! we're still out here!!"

"please take my child!"

"goddamnit don't close the doo-" the people are in uproar of the sudden closing of the door but it turned into screams of terror as one man was impaled by one of the alien's tendrils.

they're at least 11 feet tall, their head is like an octopus which has spikes at the end and they're using their tendrils to walk and impale people. giving them their venom before devouring.

luz trembled at the height of them, she's just a small child. compared to them, she's a pebble they could stomp on. she started running away from the massacre as the horrifying cut off screams are heard with nauseating sound of skin getting torn off.

she hid behind a car, she clasped her hand onto her mouth as hot tears continued to stream down her cheek. she wants to block out the noise but she's afraid she's whimper or cry too loud and it'll be her end.

then the sounds stop. luz thought they were done, she peered her head to the side to see a blood bath and of course. the ship has taken off while people were getting slaughtered.

the aliens were munching as much as they can, but then one noticed luz's eyes on them. she immediately pulled her head back and held her breath as the silence is so deafening.

then a bellowing is heard just next to luz's ear. she looked at the corner of her eye to see one of it's eyeballs looking at her. luz lets out a horrid scream and started running.

the aliens shrilled and started running after the child. luz knows she isn't going to get herself out of this one, she isn't an athlete with strong leg muscles.

luz screamed at the sharp pain on her back, she tripped and clenched her fists tightly as she saw big shadows above her with it's tendrils slowly reaching for her.

but a loud honking noise is heard, then the alien got flung overhead of luz and into a pile or.. something.

"damnnit, i knew it i should be the one driving." a female voice said "sorry, next time i'll do better." a male voice said this time.

"there will be no next time."

luz slowly looks over her shoulder to see a rover behind her with it's headlights on, slightly blinding her. "edric, get the kid." the female voice said again.

the front mirror must be broken because luz can hear everything they're saying. "what?" edric looks at his sister. "get the kid!"

"okay but you don't have to shout at me!" edric opened his door, he stepped out and slowly approached luz who is trembling when she saw him.

"hey hey, it's okay. we're good people, we need to get out of here, okay?" edric softly said, he held out his hand for luz. luz stares into the man's golden hues before she hesitantly place her small hand onto edric's big calloused ones.

as edric stood, luz tried to stand but her wound made her wince and kneel back down. "oh." edric mutters, he lifts luz up, carrying her to the passenger seat.

when edric buckles luz down to the seat, he noticed that his sister took the driver's seat. he sat down next to her with a knitted brow "emira, she's hurt. we have to take her to eda."

emira looks at luz in the rearview mirror, luz looks back. "here." she gave her a tissue box that is almost empty. "i want you to take a deep breath and clear your head." emira instructed.

luz slowly nods, she wipes her tears away as she takes in big deep breaths in and out. emira nods, she turns her attention back to the front as they heard the aliens screech and get up.

then emira slammed her foot onto the accelerator, bumping onto the aliens again before she started to reverse and drove off the scene.

"that's how you drive." emira said smugly as she dramatically flicked her hair, her brother grumbles as he crosses his arms and slumped onto his seat.

emira looks at luz again who's staring at them in awe. luz does still feel scared but when they arrived, she felt safe that she's with two adults who can protect her.

"what's your name?" edric asks, taking the words out of emira's mouth. "l- luz." the child replied. "well, i'm edric and this is-"

"emira." emira finished her brother's sentence for him. "so, why aren't you heading to space? aren't kids to supposed to be top priority?" edric asks.

luz shakes her head "too many people.. got separated from mom.. and left without me." she answered, carefully picking her words as she doesn't want to say gibberish.

edric softly sighs "we got separated too." he said. "with who?" luz curiously asks. "our little mittens, amity."

"we tried getting her as well but.. it was too late." emira said. "i'm.. sorry." luz said. but both twins shook their heads "no no. don't be. our little mittens will come back." edric reassures.

luz doesn't know what he meant by that but she didn't pay any attention about it.

then the rover jumped a little and a scream was heard before the small bump. all three of them had a look of confusion. "it's probably just bumps?" edric shrugs.

"nice job!!" another voice is heard outside, luz scooched towards the window to see a dog next to the car. what luz didn't notice is that there's a blood splatter under the rover's tires before she opened the door.

luz tried to jump out but she remembered she has the seatbelt on. she pushed the button to release her "!ay que lindo¡" luz tries to pick up the dog but em and ed immediately stopped her.

"wait wait wait! don't touch king!" edric said as he walks over to luz to slowly pull her away from king who's growling madly at her. "he isn't injected yet so don't pet him just yet." emira said as she placed her hand onto her hips.

"i am rabies free for you information!" king said to emira, this adds luz's interest. "you can talk?!"

"anyways. how did we run over?" emira asksx changing the subject. "oh, just some bastard that tries to steal my treats." king replied.

"and our rations. ed, em who's this?" eda asks, she swung her shotgun on her shoulder as she approaches the three. "eda, this is luz. we found her with no mom so-"

"so you want me to take care of it." eda nonchalantly finishes edric's sentence. "yes! please?"

eda hums, she looks at luz who's intimidated at the woman's stare. "fine but she better know how to use a gun. do you know how to use a gun, kid?" luz shook her head at that question.

eda smacked her lips together, "alright," she looked at her shotgun and pressed something before tossing it at luz whom haphazardly caught it.

"don't worry, the safety is on so you can't accidentally shoot someone or yourself. that's your first weapon, a great starter to use guns." eda said as she lightly pats luz's head.

"i thought pistols were the great starter." edric mutters but shushed him. "she's also struck by them, eda." edric slowly turns luz around, letting eda see her wound.

it's a long singular scratch from her right shoulder and down to her left side. eda frowns at that, "follow me." she lead the way towards the supermarket with king trotting behind her.

as they went inside, all of the lights are on but is flickering. they went to the pharmacy section, eda scavenged through the shelves, trying to find that medicine while making glassed vitamins or medicine fall to the ground.

creating a nauseous concoction.

"aha!" eda pulls out a box, she hastily opens it to take out a syringe. luz's eyes widens, she clutched the shotgun tightly and tried to back up but the twins are behind her.

"n- no! i don't like needles!" luz said as she squirmed, trying to get away from the needle. "hold still, kid. it won't hurt much if you don't move." eda said, she softly grips luz's wrist making her slightly calm down.

"stay still, okay? this is for your own good." eda reassures, she slowly brought the needle down to luz's arm, injecting whatever liquid is in it.

as it's empty, eda tossed it to the nearest trash can- a shelf and stood up "now that wasn't so bad, huh?" eda said, luz sniffed a little and looks at her arm, staring where the needle punctured her skin.

"haha! such a crybaby!" king taunted. "says the one who said it." eda said, "hey!!" she snorts at the tiny squeal from the dog.

"oh my gosh, you're so cute!!" luz walks up to king whom is slowly backing up "no no." king said, trying to stop luz but nothing will stop a child from petting a dog.

"eda! help! get this monster away from me!!" king ran out of the pharmacy with luz chasing after him while giggling "come back!!"

the three left in the pharmacy giggled at their antics "eda.. are you sure this'll help her?" emira asks, referring to the box of syringes.

"i don't know. but i hope it's enough."

"you know my siblings?" amity asks with eyes wide, she looks at willow and gus whom nods. "that's what we're trying to tell you." willow said.

then amity looks back at eda "where are they?"

"in the west wing. they actually made that base themselves and started recruiting." eda replied. this still leaves amity question though, why did ed and em leave? better yet, why leave without her?

"this syringe luz is taking, what is it?" skara asks but eda just shrugs "i don't know but it did help up until today."

"okay.." skara mutters, "the venom is contaminating luz's mind. the natural process of the venom is paralyze the limbs, damage the nervous system then infect the mind. it was lucky for that syringe to not paralyze luz's limbs or else she'd be done sooner."

amity's arms lights up in red, a new kind of distress. now she's afraid of losing someone. "is there a way to get that venom out of her?" she asked. there has to be a way.

skara huffed "perhaps. just by looking at the condition of her brain, there's a black clump slowly rotting it's way until there's nothing left. we have precisely 72 hours before she's gone."

"then do it!!" 

"it's not an easy process. there's no cure for the venom. we have to take that clump out." skara said, she slowly sat down and looks at all of them intently.

"of course, we won't do it without luz's consent. i can assure you people had live with only half of their brain, but it can affect her memory, movements, cognitive or even change her personality." skara told the disadvantages to everyone.

"i.." amity started, everyone looked at her, waiting for her to say whatever she's gonna say. "can i see luz?" she asked to particularly everyone.

"of course." skara said.

"you can go, kid." eda said.

"tell her we said hi." willow said as gus nods.

amity nods, she walks out of the war room and looks around for the infirmary. when she saw it, she immediately ran towards it at full speed.

amity slams the door open, she rushed up to the counter "where is luzn?" she asks breathlessly. the woman behind the counter looked at amity for a moment before looking down at her clipboard.

"down the hall, 48 room." she replied. "thanks." amity said before rushing towards the said room. she almost slipped when she saw the room.

amity stood straight in front of the door, she took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. she gripped the cold metal door, twisted it to see luz laid in bed, awake while staring at the ceiling.

"hey amity." luz greets, amity slowly walks inside and shuts the door behind her. "are you.. okay?" she asks. luz turns her head to look at the girl.

"i don't know, honestly."

amity sat down next to the bed, she looks at luz's neck. it still has black veins. "i don't have much time, do i?" luz asked, her lips slightly quivering.

"three days." amity replied. luz sighs, she placed her arm onto her eyes, not wanting amity to see her cry.

"damn. i thought i could, at least, see my mom one last time. it's been so long ever since i last saw her." luz said, she tried her best not to let her voice crack.

"you still can, though." amity said, luz slowly rose her arm off her eyes. "what?"

"skara said they can still save you by cutting off a part of your brain that is infected."

luz half heartedly chuckles "wow, i thought i'd be a losing a limb for this bastard but i never thought it'd be my brain." amity chuckles as well.

"yeah well, i'm suppose to be sixteen feet under but here i am with an alien inside me." amity said. luz smiles "i guess we're both messed up inside huh?"

"yeah." amity agrees. "we're messed up buddies." luz snorts. "that's a terrible name."

"hey." amity laughs endearingly as her veins glow in a light pink hue, it seems like she didn't notice it but luz sure did.

"ed and em called you mittens huh?"

"don't push it."


	7. Chapter 7

"i'm guessing that she already told you the disadvantages, right?" skara said, referring to amity, to luz who's sitting up. everyone is in her room, waiting for her final decision.

"yes. if that's the only option, i'll take it." luz said, skara nods at the answer while everyone seemed a little unsure. "when will it start?" luz asks.

"right away if you want. we can't waste anymore time as the rot will get bigger the last time we checked." skara explains, luz nods in acknowledgement. she looks at her friends, they're worried.

"um.. can i have a few minutes with them before the procedure?" skara excused herself before doing out of the room. then everyone immediately went to luz, giving her tight hugs.

"oof.. guys, it's not like i'm dying.. yet." luz wheezed out. "but it'll feel like it if you came out different!" gus said as he sniffed, luz giggles and hugs willow and gus before they pulled away.

"i promise i won't forget you guys." luz reassures "you better not." willow said, she wiped a single tear off the corner of her eye.

eda slowly came up to luz while clutching king in her arms. "i'm so sorry, luz. i never thought i'd see you in a hospital bed with a brain surgery ahead." she said.

"it's okay eda. you did everything you can, i'm thankful really." luz said, king squirmed until eda lets him down beside luz. he carefully walks up to her face and placed his paw onto her cheek.

"you better not forget your best friend, me!!" he said, luz smiles. she slowly raised her hand to pet the dog's head. "i won't, buddy." king lets out a whine and licks luz's face making her giggle.

then, luz looks at amity who's sitting in the same chair. "hey, in case i don't make it-"

"you will." amity cuts luz off. luz lets out a chuckle "how can you be certain of that?" amity purses her lip slightly as she twists her fingers "you will. i just know it." she replied.

"luz," lilith called, she walked beside her sister with something in hand. "i have something that you might want to have." she said as she held out a glass tablet.

luz rose a brow "what is it?" she slowly took it off lilith's hand and looks at her reflection onto the screen. "i just so happen to find it here, it's a communicator. it connects to the mars and titan bases and it still works."

luz's eyes widens "does this is mean.." lilith nods, confirming luz's thoughts. a big smile ran across her face "thank you, lilith." lilith returns the smile and nods.

"that's my sister." eda said as she smacked lilith's back making her grunt "alright kid, promise me you'll still be the same luz okay?" eda's voice is evident of hope that her kid will still be the same.

"i promise."

\--------

while the process of taking out a piece of luz's brain is ongoing for almost an hour, everyone tried to settle down and try not to think about it too much by eating breakfast... lunch?? maybe dinner.

eh, they don't know at least they ate.

amity, gus and willow are in the war room with king while the clawthrone sisters are out exploring the base more.

amity is tinkering with their radio, trying to get signalling through the west wing. hoping she could talk to her siblings. gus is examining the table hologram layout of the sewers.

"hm.. it seems there's alot knew places here." gus muttered to himself, he snapped his finger, letting out his own layout before grabbing it and tossed it beside him. making it in full size.

as gus is updating his map, willow noticed a ominous name within the oracle base's map. "what's the morgue?" gus averted his attention from updating and looked at the spot where willow is pointing at.

"i never heard that base before." gus said, he slowly touched the name then an info box popped out. they both read it, it said;

'most dangerous base in the canals. leaders; boscha and mattholomule (matt). inhabitants; 3,015. !!warning!! do not approach the base at any circumstances.'

as they finished the text. both gus and willow looked at each other in confusion. "that's... weird." willow started, gus nods at that "perhaps they're pretty territorial?"

"maybe."

then a static is heard beside below "hello?" a voice within the radio said. amity lets out a relieved laughed.

"yes, yes. hello, this is uh.." amity trails off as she doesn't have a code name. willow grabbed the mic off amity's hand "west wing, this is venus. over." she said.

"venus. what is your status? over." the person asked "is edric and emira there? someone would like to speak with them. over." willow said.

"who would that be? over."

willow looks at amity at the corner of her eye, amity is staring at the radio while listening to the exchanged conversation. "their sister. over."

there was silence for a moment before another voice is heard "hello? mittens?" a deep voice said on the other side. amity recognizes that nickname.

she offered her hand to willow to give back the mic which she did "edric? yes, it's me." amity replied "what is it really her?" it sounded like emira on the background.

"yes, for fuck sakes! it's me!" amity said, giggling as she's happy that her siblings are still the same. then screams, happy screams are heard from the other end.

"oh my god!! mittens where are you??" edric asks as he somewhat calms down. "i'm at the oracle base with the rest of east wing." amity said as she couldn't take a big smile off her face.

"ah, so you've met luz right?" emira asked, "yeah, what do you think of her?"

"she's.. she's cool." amity replied, her voice getting lower to a whisper. gus and willow shot at each other a knowing gaze before busying themselves with the map.

"knew she'd like her. i like to have my car keys please." edric said to emira whom grumbles and the sound of keys are heard. "th- that's the not the point! how did you make a base? why did you leave? what made you leave? why didn't you take me along?" amity said, as she pours out all her questions to them.

the twins were silence for a few seconds before emira slowly answers "amity.. we'll explain everything once you all got to the west wing."

"what? but i want to know now!" amity said as she frowns. "we know, mittens.. it's just.. it'd be easier if we tell you personally okay?" edric said, his tone going deeper.

"what are you-"

"i'm sorry amity but we have to go. have a safe trip to here." then the other end hang up, only static is heard. amity stared at the radio aimlessly as her grip on the mic started to tighten, threatening to break it.

her veins are slowly turning violent red. she thought she's finally get some answers but no! she's only left with more questions!!

then king barked, snapping amity out of her daze she looked to her left to see king sitting in one of the chairs with a half eaten steak in front of him.

"sorry, you looked like you were gonna break the mic. that thing is hella hard to find without breaking someone's bones." king said before returning to devouring his steak.

amity slowly opens her hand, seeing the dent she made but it's not enough to actually break it. sighing, she slowly placed the mic back to the radio and turned it off.

"you okay, amity?" gus asks, he snapped his finger as he's done updating his map. "i guess. i.. just need some fresh air." amity said, she stood from her seat and was about to walk out of the door.

but someone else opened it. it's cat.

"sorry. skara told me to tell you guys that the process was a success and you can check up on her." cat said. amity thanked the girl before running pass her with the other three running behind her.

as they got to luz's room. the clawthrone sisters were already inside, lilith opens the door for them and pressed her index finger to her lips and motions at luz.

the three got the gesture, they quietly made their way to luz's bedside with. "skara said she'll wake up in a few hours after the anaesthetics wore off." eda said.

amity looked at luz's face, it's back to normal. no black veins in sight. but, she noticed a stitching above luz's forehead.

they really opened her up, huh? amity though.

"will she still remember us when she wakes up?" king asks as he stood on his hind legs. eda scooped him up and lightly placed him down beside luz.

"she will, i think." eda said "i'm not sure.."

"is that..?" gus points at the small container in the counter. they all looked at it, the whole container is almost black and the inside is probably the rotten brain.

willow slowly grabs it and looks inside. "oh my god.." she mutters "it's still alive."

gus looked like he's out to throw up "ew! burn it with fire!"

"why would they keep this?" amity asked as she watched willow slowly put it back the drawer. "science?" gus shrugs "there's no way they can conduct experiments on that without getting infected." lilith said.

"fair point, which brings me back to my original opinion. burn with it fire!!" gus yells as he raised his arms like he's going a revolution.

luz groans in her sleep and she lightly moved to the side. everybody hushed gus whom lets out nervous chuckle as he rubs the back of his neck.

"i think we should leave her alone to rest." lilith said "she's right. it'll take awhile so we should get some sleep too." eda agreed. willow lightly tapped amity's shoulder to make her look at her.

"are you gonna stay here?" she asks which amity nods to. "i'll stay as well! to, you know, guard." king said. eda nods "alright, just don't cause too much noise."

"pah! i am an assassin." king said with his chest out.

"uh huh. kid, make sure he doesn't shake luz up."

"okay eda." amity said.

\-----------

luz slowly opens her eyes, she can feel something on her head. she raised her hand to lightly touch it, feeling some kind of thread across her forehead.

luz looks at her arm, seeing it in it's natural color. then, her other hand grazed it's thump on something soft. luz looks to her right to see a familiar mint green hair held up in a pony tail.

amity held luz's hand as she sleeps.

luz almost felt something warm on her right thigh, she saw king curled into a ball beside amity. a small smile came to her lips, she slowly take her hand off amity and lightly pat the girl's head making her raise her hear suddenly.

"oh.. sorry to wake you miss." luz said, plotting to mess with amity a little. "miss?" amity asked "do you remember me, luz?"

"huh?? is she awake?" king groggily asks as he lifts his head to see luz. "i.. you're a non threatening scarecrow?" luz replied.

"pft- i'm just messing!" amity sighed, king laughed and stood up. he jumped onto luz and started licking her face.

luz laughed as she held king's small body "okay okay, i missed you too buddy." she said as she slowly pulled the dog off her face.

"king, tell everyone that luz is awake." amity ordered, she grabbed king and headed to the door. she placed the dog down before taking off in full speed.

as amity close the door, she stood on luz's side. staring at the stitching. "you look like frankenstein." she said. luz snickered "well this'd be a perfect costume if it were halloween."

amity giggles "how are you feeling?" luz hums, she moves her arms around swiftly. "better. like a big weight is gone." she slowly sat up to pat her back.

"can you check if it's gone?" luz asked. amity's eyes slowly widens "you want me to look at your back?"

"well, if that's how you put it to see my scar then yes." luz nods. amity gulps, she gripped the helm of luz's shift and slowly lifts it up to see her giant scar.

amity doesn't know what it looks like while the venom is still inside luz but she doesn't want to know. she softly traces her finger onto the healed wound, a small line protrudes from the original scar.

must be where she's been stabbed.

"what does it look like?" luz asked, snapping amity out of her trance. "it- it's healed." she immediately dropped luz's shirt down and backed up.

luz grins at the color of amity's veins, it's pink. "w- what are you grinning at?"

"nothin'."


	8. Chapter 8

it took two days for luz to finally get out of her bed, and she's full of energy.

"sorry we couldn't stay long, skara." gus said to skara whom wave her hand dismissively "it's okay. it was good to see you again though. you can take a motor or two if you'd like." skara motioned at the parked motors.

"oh my- that's so kind of you but-"

"no really, i insist. since there's no other route to pass the morgue to get to the west wing. it'll be fast and quick before they even notice you drove by." skara said, gus hums.

"yes, we'll take them!!" luz said as she jumped onto amity's back, catching the girl off guard and suddenly turn pink.

"if i may ask, what is the morgue?" he asked. skara rubs the back of her neck as she lightly hisses. "i.. should advice your friend to cover her face." she points at amity.

"why?" amity asked. "oh that's easy!" luz pulled a chip out of her pocket and lightly placed it onto amity's temple. "what are you doing?" the girl asked, then luz tapped the chip making her helmet appear.

"there we go!"

"the morgue is a place no infected should go or people who associate themselves with it. they're ruthless and you'll be killed in an instant if they saw you lot." skara explained.

luz frowns at that information, her arms around amity's neck tensed a little. "don't worry, we've handled a horde of easter bunnies. how bad can they be?" luz said, trying lighten up the mood.

"very."

\---------

"skara's right. i don't see any route to go around the morgue. we literally have to run pass them." gus said as he showed everyone the map with willow driving the motor.

they took the one with a wagon attached so they don't have to bring multiple motors.

"well, let's just pray this baby is fast enough." eda said. luz squints her eyes through the darkness but she can't see anything since she gave amity her helmet.

then, a beam of bright light shone down on them. "stop your vehicle this instant!" a voice said on the mega phone. this is giving amity strange deja vu vibes.

willow looked over her shoulder "should i?" she asked. "no, don't stop for nothing!" gus said which willow nods to and increases the motor's speed.

"if you don't stop, we'll open fire!!"

amity lifts the face shield and looks up to see through the brightness of the light on them, a whole line of people with guns aimed at them.

her eyes widens and looks at luz "i- i think we should stop!" amity said. "but skara said we shouldn't stop for nothing!!" gus yelled through the person's 5 second countdown.

"they're gonna shoot at us! just stop!!"

then willow hits the breaks, making everyone slightly jolt forwards as she heard the person reach one. multiple footsteps started coming towards them and a couple of guys surrounded the motor.

"hello." willow nervously greets "is that everyone on board." a person asked as they flashed a light on, making willow close her eyes. "yes, this is all of us." she answered.

"where are you headed?" they asked before turning off the flashlight, much to willow's relief. "to west wing. we came from the oracle base and just happen to be passing by." she explained.

"do you mind if we search you?"

"uh.. i guess? i mean, there's not much to search on us." willow said to the person who's already walking towards the others with their flashlight open.

they kept flashing at everyone's faces, like they're looking for something. "mind not doing that?" eda groans as she squints her eyes when the light is in front of her.

"sorry. it's just precautions." one of them answered. "for what?" lilith asked. "for the infected. their veins are most visible in light."

as amity heard that, she gripped luz's hand tightly whom gave a reassuring squeeze. when one of them reached luz, they pointed at her stitching.

"oh, i had a brain surgery. nothing much." luz said as she lightly rubs the stitching. then they moved to amity "can you please take off your helmet?" they asked.

"uh uh! she has a pretty nasty scar that she's really self conscious of so-" luz tried to make an excuse but the person shook their head.

"i've seen worse, miss." then they grabbed the top of helmet and swiftly took it off amity's head who's glowing red getting mixed with purple.

the person gasped as they dropped the helmet to the wagon "i got one!!!" they yelled, making everyone hear as it echo through the walls.

luz took out her knife but she screamed as a taser is jabbed onto her stomach, making her collapse. gus stood up and was about to pull out his pistols but felt something point his back so he slowly raised hands away from the holsters.

"step out of the vehicle." they ordered. everybody obliged, amity tried to pull luz up but her wrist was grabbed and a metal collar is clipped on her throat.

"wh- what are you-" she started but someone else spoke up "tie them up. let's show boss what we fished out."

the wall beside them started to crack open, loud sound of cheers, metal clanging onto something and.. screams are heard just by the small space inside the base.

as the hidden gate is only open wide enough for people to walk inside. amity was pushed to the front but the collar prevents her to go farther from the person holding the leash.

they walked forward, passing some people giving them weird looks. then, as they reached to the middle of the base, amity's eyes widens in horror.

there was chains hanging above the high ceiling, bodies are attached onto it with blood dripping down from their feet and down to a dug up pit that is filled with bodies.

it's a horrifying scene and it makes amity nauseous.

then they stopped in front of a pink haired woman in front of someone that has a trolley behind them.

"why is the reactor core outside?" she asks, her tone of voice unchanging but her aura is something else.

"we- we had to clean the whole thing, boss." the person said whom is sinking lower and lower into their turtle neck as the woman narrows her eyes at them.

"you fucking dumbass! do you know what happens when the reactor is exposed to cool air?! it fucking explodes and you could've killed us all!!" the woman screams, but she intakes a deep breath and pressed her hands together to point them at the person who's shaking to their boots.

"good thing it's contained by a material stronger that titanium, right? or you'd be the very reason the small percent of humanity is wiped out."

"i- i am sorry, boss." they shakily said, "put it back where you got it and make sure it's secured."

"yes, boss!" they saluted before pushing the push cart back inside the clothe covered area of the base.

"boss." one of the people that is holding amity said. the pink haired woman turns to face them "what?" she asked, then her eyes fell onto amity.

"oh? how did you find this one?" she walks up to amity and cups her cheeks roughly. "she's with them, going to the west wing. even tried to hide her." the one holding luz said as they shook her unconscious body a little.

amity grits her teeth and glares at the person at the corner of her eye. "take them to the pit, get em' ready." the woman said before letting amity's cheeks go.

"yes boss." they saluted at her and started pushing everyone towards the bloodied pit. but, as the woman's eyes landed on willow "except for her."

the person holding willow took off her ropes. willow was confused, she looks at gus whom just shrugs. they pushed willow towards the woman and continued to walk the rest to the pit.

"wait-"

"name's boscha. it's a pleasure to be in your acquaintance." boscha said as she bowed slightly. "um.. willow. what are you going to do with them?" willow asked.

"oh, they're going to receive a the greatest punishment for keeping an infected." boscha said ever so calmly. "and that is..?"

"death via humiliation."

"what?!" willow exclaimed "yeah, that's what the none injected will get. the green girl has a collar that'll tighten around her neck overtime until it suffocates her and crushes her throat." boscha explained, willow slowly shakes her head.

"but they deserve none of this! please, they're my friends! family!" willow begs, she grips boscha's collar which turned a switch within boscha.

"in case you've forgotten," boscha gripped willow's wrist tightly making her wince "i am the leader of this place. what i say goes, you're just an infected keeper. you should be thankful i spared your life." she shoved willow's arms off her collar and walks towards the pit with people slowly filling up the edges.

willow's lips quivered as she's going to lose her friends, she grits her teeth tightly as she clutched her fists. setting off her gauntlets to appear.

as boscha got to the edge with mattholumule beside her "how many is it this time?" matt asked as he watches gus specifically down the pit.

"one infected, four traitors. i kept one." boscha said, matt scoffs *"sino yan?" he points at gus.

*(who's that?)

"how should i know? they never told their names."

"hey! you, bring him up!" matt yelled at the person who's mounting them onto the chains. gus looks around for someone else that might be the one matt is pointing to before pointing at himself.

*"yeah, ikaw!" the person took off gus' ropes and pushed him forward. gus looks around at the many gazes above as he slowly walk up to the top of the pit.

*(you)

"i'm mattholomule, but call matt." matt said as he helped gus up. "i'm gus and um.. thanks but can you also let go of my friends?" gus asked. "nope. they deserve this, just be thankful i saved you from certain doom." matt said as he pats gus' shirt off some none existent dusts.

"where's willow?" gus looks around for his friend, he looks behind to two to see willow walkong towards somewhere. "where is she-"

"hey, wake the one up! i wanna see her face the moment her eyes lost it's life." boscha said with a sinister grin across her face. someome throw a bucket of cold water onto luz, making her gasp awake.

"wh- wha- eda what's happening?" luz asked as she looks at eda who's arms are tied behind her with a hook piercing the back of her shirt same with lilith.

"we're reaching our end, kid. she's just gonna have a little monologue." eda said as she motions at boscha. luz looks at her "why are you doing this? we did nothing wrong!"

boscha lets out a dry laugh which everyone followed suit. "'did nothing wrong'?! 50 years ago is when those bastards came raining down on the surface. our grand parents didn't have a fucking clue on what to do and do you know what they did to them?"

everybody started screaming "culled us!"  
"massacred us!!"

"gus?" a static-ish voice said within his ear, he pressed his temple and whispered; "willow, where are you?"

"i'm still here but it doesn't matter. do you still have your guns?" willow asked, gus looked down at his hips to see his holster still holding his guns.

"yeah. you got a plan or something?"

"you could say that."

then boscha held up her hand to stop the uproar. "we're born and raised in these canals like rats! just because those assholes are at top killing last humans, and they did the unimaginable!"

"they implanted themselves into our brothers and sisters' bodies!!" matt took the words out of boscha's mouth.

"how horrid!!"

"disgusting!!"

"and to think that they call this thing 'reborn' is atrocious!! now, today we have our own seeking to protect an infected. even calling it as.. family." boscha looks at amity with disgust and so much spite in her eyes.

amity just narrows her eyes at her then looks at luz as she said; "but she isn't one of them! she's really is our fa-"

"enough! how do you pled?" matt said as he also looks at amity as well.

"guilty! guilty! guilty!!" everybody shouts at the top of their lungs as they raise their fists in the air.

luz shakes her head, she looks at amity who's face is.. calm. "amity, you have to break the collar! you have super strength, come on!! you can escape!" she said.

but amity shook her head "like i said luz. i should be sixteen feet under or, in this case, sixteen feet up."

"no... no no no!-"

"GUILTY!!" 

then amity rose up in the air with the collar's leash only on her. amity's breathing started to become heavy as the collar is squeezing her throat.

"AMITY!!" luz screams. she started to struggling trying to get the hook off her shirt but her feet isn't even touching the ground.

"gus, now!!" gus punched matt across the face, making him stumble back. he took out his pistols and fired at the chains above eda, lilith and luz making them drop to the ground.

then, willow came running at boscha. she rammed onto her back with her body before jumping high up in the air by her gauntlets' firepower.

boscha rolled down to the pit, covering herself with blood and loud gasps are heard.

willow aimed for the leash holding amity up and broke it, she flew towards amity before fell to the ground and broke the collar as well.

as she landed with amity in her arms, amity takes in deep breath and lets out a shaky thank you. when willow saw luz running towards, she softly place amity down and luz engulfed her into a tight hug.

luz didn't say anything as she hugs amity but she heard soft sobs on her shoulder. amity didn't say anything in return and just hugs back.

"did you see that?!"

"oh shit they're done for haha!!"

"they just our bosses! aim at them!!"

"calm your asses!!" boscha spoke up as she slowly stood up, blood gripping off her. matt also came back to his senses as somebody helps him up.

matt chuckles as he soothes his jaw "ayos ka, gus. you're alright." he said. "that was really something. but pull that trick on us again and it won't end good for you." boscha said as she wipes her cheek.

"lower your weapons. now." everyone seemed a little hesitant before they pulled their guns or knives back to their holsters. boscha walks up to the lot with matt sliding down and jogs behind her to catch up.

as the two leaders is front of them. luz stepped in front of amity and glares at them. willow and gus readied their weapons as well "easy, tiger. we won't hurt your-"

"she. has a name. it's amity." luz said, not wanting to hear 'infected' anymore.

boscha nods, "right. what i'm trying to say is.. welcome to the morgue."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i made matt have a filipino heritage
> 
> deal with it


	9. Chapter 9

"well.. that was a.." eda starts but she lost her words on the last situation. "an inhumane welcome." lilith took the words out of her sister's mouth.

they were escorted to their designated bunks, eda and lilith sat by the desk with chairs. willow, amity and gus sat in the beds.

"we should just leave. i don't wanna stay here any longer." luz said, she's the farthest from the others. she leaned against the wall, near the doors.

gus snapped his finger and stood up "good point. let's tell them that we're in a hurry to get to the west wing," then he sat back down, much to everyone's confusion.

"but, this was the last recording i received while we were.. occupied." gus tapped his temple and a voice started speaking. they said;

"east wing, this is west wing. it seems that your other end is busy, so i'll leave a message. we have come across a problem, two to be precise. one, we ran out of fuel to make a trip to both space stations. the fuel we have is only enough to go to the marsian space station which is unfortunate to those who's families are in titan."

"the twins have said that you are in oracle base. would you mind if you could ask some fuel, if not, it's understandable. they need it as well. now, the second problem is that..." the speaker stopped for a moment as they let out a sigh.

"they was an attack, only a few hours ago. we are still recovering the salvaged, but they have wrecked the ship." luz's eyes widens at that news. this can't be it..

she didn't listen to the rest of the recording, she walks out of the room, planning to clear her mind. but having a pit with hanging dead bodies as a scenery isn't ideal.

amity watches luz get out of the room, she stood up and excused herself before following after luz.

luz passed boscha and mattholomule who's going towards the bunk the others are in. luz flashed a glare at boscha before they walked passed each other, boscha doesn't seem faze and continued to walk.

as amity was the two leaders, she immediately made some distance between her and them. she doesn't want any close proximities with them. when the three of them passed each other, amity started running towards luz.

luz stopped, she looked up at the metal scaffolding behind her. then she started climbing it until she reached a platform to sit down on.

when boscha and matt got to the bunk, boscha nudges matt's shoulder. *"bat ako? you do it." he said as he lightly pushes boscha's shoulder.

*(why me)

groaning, boscha lightly knocks onto the door. gus was the one who opened it with a small smile but soon dropped as he realised it's them.

"yes?" he asked, his tone deeper than his usual. "i- i just wanna say i'm sorry about what happened early." matt started, he gave gus a crooked smile and he tap his thumbs together. hoping his apology is accepted.

"gus, who is it- oh." willow got behind gus and placed her chin onto his head only for her tone of voice going deeper as well. "hi willow. i'm sorry about-" before boscha could finish her apology, willow shook her head.

"no. you don't get to say sorry to us if you haven't even apologise to the one you've almost murdered." willow said, she grabbed the door and was about close it but she thought of something else to say.

"also, can you take that down? i don't want to go out of the room and puke my guts out from seeing the corpses with it's stench." then, willow finally slams the door in front of boscha and matt's face.

*"puta. sabi ko sayo, eh." matt groans and started walking away.

*(fuck. i told you)

"shut up."

\-----------

"hey, are you okay?" amity asks as she sat beside luz who's hugging her knees to her chest. luz took a deep breath through her nose, she motions her finger in a flicking manner. like flicking someone's forehead before speaking again.

"i just don't get it." she said, amity didn't say anything and just listens. she watches luz's actions, she can't really read body movements, unfortunately, but something is bothering luz.

"everything around me wants to die even though they were given a second chance in life to, i don't know, do something right in their lift." luz said. amity slowly frowns as she started to get what she's saying.

"this isn't about the ship, is it?" luz turns to look at amity with knitted brows, her lips lightly quivering. "why do you have to do that?"

amity looks away, she looks down at the metal platform below with her legs slightly swinging back and forth. "i'm not suppose to be here, luz." she whispers.

"well, you don't have to straight up kill yourself!" luz said, her voice steadily raising. "then what choice do i have?!" amity shouts back, she pressed her hands onto her face as she takes in a deep breath.

"i just.." amity said, trying to find the correct words. luz whispered something that amity couldn't hear, "w- what was that?" she asks.

luz whines a little as she looks to the side, not wanting amity to see her face. "i just can't watch someone i love die in front of me." she said once again, a little louder this time.

amity's eyes widens as she veins turned bright pink. she grips her jacket collar and did the bare minimum of hiding her pink face.

"l- luz i-" before amity could started, the whole place suddenly shook. both of them looked at the middle of the base, the chained bodies slowly swing side to side until it began to rattle until something bursts down to the ceiling.

smoke filled the base, luz and amity covered half of their faces before they can inhale the smoke. they squint their eyes to see what fell through.

"what is that?" amity asks as she can see through the smoke. "what does it look like?" luz asked, she stood up and swats the smoke away in front of her.

as the smoke finally clears, all of them saw a big drill standing still in the middle of the base. amity looks at the people within the drill which has a glass cover.

"is that.." she couldn't believe her eyes "my parents?!" luz pressed her hands on her forehead, trying to see what amity is talking about but they're too far away.

"really? what do they want? did you forget your luggage?" luz asked which amity slowly shook her head to as her colors drastically turned into green.

"no. they're here to take me back."

\----------

alador and odalia took off the drill's cover over their heads, they looked around of the base seeing everyone with their guns aimed at them.

then alador's eyes stopped to where amity and luz is standing. "there." he said to his wife whom looked at the direction he's referring to.

"oh, amity dear! come down, this instant!" odalia yelled. amity slowly backs up, luz softly took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. she flashed amity a smile, calming her a little.

luz frowns at amity's parents as she looks at them. she tapped her temple, but nothing happened. oh right, "mierda." luz softly curses as she forgot her helmet is dropped in the motor-wagon.

"luz!!" luz and amity looks down below to see gus with luz's shotgun in hand with the others catching up behind him. luz smiles, she scoops up amity with ease, catching the girl off guard.

then luz jumps down, causing the metal platform to shake at the landing. luz bents down to softly place amity down before grabbing her shotgun from gus.

amity was a little fazed from that sudden princess lift.

"thanks gus!" luz smiles, gus nods and looks at the drill. "never seen that kind of machinery before." gus said as he pulls out his pistols.

"so it's a prototype." willow said. "how can you tell?" king asked, he stood on his hind legs as he stares at alador and odalia. "i don't. i'm just spitballin'."

"aw... i thought you were onto something there."

"amity blight! separate yourself from that scum and come down here right now!!" alador roars as his daughter isn't even moving from her spot.

luz readies her shotgun, "she isn't- wait can they hear me?" she looks at everyone whom shrugs, eda pulls out a mini microphone out of her pocket and hands it to luz.

"here, try this." luz takes her, it tapped it to check if it works before speaking; "she isn't going anywhere!!"

alador and odalia doesn't seem to happy with that response. odalia raised her hand which is in position of a snapping finger.

but then, odalia's hand was suddenly shot off. everybody looks around for the person who shot her.

"aim for the head." boscha mutters to matt as they hide within the shadows, having a clear leverage. "i know." matt whispers as he looks in his scope with his finger kissing the trigger, slowly applying pressure on it.

before shooting alador's head off.

the scene was.. something. there's no blood dripping down on both alador and odalia's head off. the two stood still, the whole base was in standstill.

then, strings of muscles started moving on it's own. it started stitching itself as it recovers the shot off skin and muscles until it's healed like nothing happened.

"OPEN FIRE!!!"

a stream of bullets raining down on alador and odalia. luz and the other ducked down as they don't want to get in the rain of fire.

suddenly, a wave of screams are heard within the bullet fires. amity looks up to the left to see people getting thrown off the metal scaffolding or.. parts of their bodies.

the same thing is happening to the right. alador and odalia is closing in on amity, "STOP FIRING!!" luz yells but her voice is overwhelmed by the firings.

then, she realised she still has the mini mic on her. "EVERYBODY QUIT FIRING!!" the bullets stopped raining down until it was all quiet.

luz stood up and aims for odalia who's coming at them in inhumane speed. amity can see her father only miles away from catching her, her breathing started to get faster with her veins red.

in a heartbeat. a bang and light choking is heard.

both luz and amity slowly open their eyes. luz saw odalia on the floor with her face on the floor. amity stares at her father whom she impaled with her sword. her hand morphed in a sword.

alador chokes, he grips amity's wrist which she only deepens making the tip burst out of alador's back. "you.." he whispers as he gasps for air.

"are a dis.." before he can finish his sentence, his life left him. amity watched her father's skin turn deadly pale before gravity lets him slip out of her sword and the alien membrane is left stuck. dead.

luz lightly kicks odalia's head, then odalia rose her head and tries to grab luz's ankle. luz yelps, she started shooting at odalia's head, gus shot her back multiple times until willow dug her fist into odalia's back taking out her alien membrane.

it beats and glows in red, desperately wanting to go back to it's host. willow looks at the people looking at them with waiting eyes, she chuckles before throwing the membrane in the middle which was immediately shot to death.

amity turns around to see her now dead mother on the ground, along with her father. "oh.. oh, i'm sorry we made a mess." luz said as she places her shotgun over her shoulder.

amity shakes her head, she kicked her father off the platform and did the same to her mother. and with a thud, their bodies fell to the ground.

she doesn't feel an ounce of sympathy for them. even before this whole ordeal, she and her parents never seen each other eye to eye. them disrespecting her body, now disrespecting her friends has drawn the final line.

call her heartless if you want. this doesn't change amity's views on her parents.

"it's okay. they deserved it. especially her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> luz's mannerism here is sorta like mine
> 
> i dont know why i do these kinds of things to my hands but its fine i think
> 
> also, im sorry this came out late. i had a pretty bad headache


	10. Chapter 10

"so.. do you think that'll be enough to fix the ship?" luz asked. she, gus and willow walks up to the drill as the people of the morgue cleans up the mess and the bodies.

"i hope so. they said only the important parts are torn apart," gus lightly taps the drill's interior "this thing is probably made of the same material as the ship. so we can work with it."

"the thing is, can you drive it?" willow hums, she circles the drill with her hand smoothly tracing the lines until she got to the back. "that i," gus chuckles as he rubs the back of his neck.

"i don't know." he jumps up to the cockpit to see what he's dealing with. "we can't exactly pull this thing with the motor." luz said.

while gus and willow is inspecting the drill, amity quietly walks up to luz with her hands behind her back. "luz." she softly calls, luz turns around and smiles.

"hey, amity. need something?" luz asked, she walks up to amity. "i wanna tell you something." amity started, her fingers started rapidly tapping against her thighs. luz noticed this and rose a brow.

"are you trying to do morse code? 'cause i haven't learned that yet." luz giggles. no, amity isn't doing morse code, she just can't control her nervousness. then her veins turned into purple.

"amity, what's wrong?" luz, now frowns, as she noticed the sudden change of colors. amity lets out a frustrated yell before clasping her hands onto her face.

luz was taken aback by the sudden outburst, she looks around to see everyone is now staring at them. she turns her head over her shoulder, willow asked a silent 'what's wrong' but luz just shrugs.

"uh.."

"i'm sorry, im sorry." amity takes her hands off her face as she takes in a deep breath. "no no, it's okay. you can take your time." luz reassures.

"i'm sorry but can we go somewhere private? i can feel everyone's eyes on us." amity said, luz nods then she felt amity grab her wrist and started pulling her away. somewhere, away from the watching eyes.

as they got away from where mostly everybody is. they stopped in a dark corner of some sort, only their soft breaths are heard as well with luz's heart thumping faintly.

amity can hear everything on luz.

"amity, are you still there? i can't see anything." luz said, she raised her hands in front of her and started searching for a body. but amity softly grabbed luz's wrist, telling her she's still here. in front of her.

amity can see luz as her eyes glow within the dark. luz can finally focus on something as she was looking around, trying to find an ounce of light within the darkness.

"hehe, you're like a little light bulb." luz said. amity takes in a deep breath, come on amity, you can do this. you've been reciting this for 30 minutes. no point of chickening out now. amity gave herself a pep talk.

"luz-" amity's first word became a squeaky, goddamnit. she clears her throat and tries again "luz.. i think.." luz squeezed amity's hand for comfort, she didn't say anything and just waits for the other to finally tell it.

"i think i like you.."

there. she finally said it. there's no other words exchanged between them after that.

amity searches for a look of disgust, disapproval, disappointment. just, ANYTHING that'll break her heart. but she only saw shock. not shock of anger. a shock of sudden adoration.

"you.. you mean it?" luz's voice is soft, making amity weak to her knees. amity couldn't bring any other words out of her mouth anymore, she only nods which is stupid since luz can't see the motion.

"yes." amity said. gulping, "i- it's okay if you don't feel the same. i-" amity was about to walk out, but she felt her wrist get pulled back and warmth was suddenly pressed against her lips.

luz is kissing her.

amity couldn't believe it. she looks in front of her to see luz is actually kissing her, a little off trajectory on the lips but still-

amity couldn't help it, she kisses back. her hands unconsciously wrap itself around luz's neck, which luz replies to holding her waist firmly, pulling themselves closer to each other.

the kiss felt like an eternity, as they can't seem to pull away until they both needed air. as they pulled away, amity's veins slightly lights up the corner they're in, making amity glow like a flushed glow stick.

"aw, you're so pink." luz teased, she softly cups amity's cheeks and squished it. "stap." amity said as she took luz's hands off her making the other giggle.

"come on, let's get outta here." luz said, she gripped amity's hand and tries to lead the way but ended up slamming onto metal pole. amity snickered, she cast the clothe aside, letting light seep inside their little corner.

luz blinked multiple times to adjust to the light. they walked back to the drill where everybody is, luz then draped her arm around amity whom looks at her.

"i can't believe you like me." amity rolls her eyes, "don't ruin it." luz snickers, she gave amity's cheek a small peck. amity's glowing grew brighter "stop.. not in public." she whispers.

"sorry." luz smiles.

as they got to the drill, they noticed that boscha is talking to willow. matt is up on the drill with his head sticking in the cockpit, probably talking to gus as well.

"so.. wanna go somewhere after this whole thing is over?" boscha asked, she's been trying to, at least, strike up a conversation with willow without her bringing up the incident.

"i guess. which space station are you?" willow asked as she looks at the other girl's blue hues. "mars. any specific places you wanna go?"

willow shrugs "i don't know. i'm betting the base is gonna underground which isn't gonna be alot." if the base is really below the surface of the red planet, that would just be.. fortunate.

"how are you gonna even manual this thing?" matt asked as he stares at the assorted buttons blinking at their faces. "that's why i'm going to understand it." gus replied.

he pressed a button which made the drill roar to life and started spinning. the whole thing vibrated making matt also fall off the drill before gus turns it off.

"interesting.." gus mutters and he started writing things down his notebook. matt groans, he pulled himself up again and watches gus scribble.

"whatcha got there?" gus closes his notebook and looks at matt "i feel like you're not just here to annoy me while i work." matt scoffs "uh, rude." he looks away with his eyes closed.

gus nonchalantly rose a brow at him, matt slightly opens one eye before letting out a dragged out groan. then he whispers something, it was hardly heard by gus.

"pardon?" gus scooched closer to hear what matt said. matt pursed his lips as he sucks in a deep breath through his nose. "will you go out with me?"

"what?"

\---------

"let's leave them be. they seemed to be occupied with things." luz said as she and amity watches the two leaders of the base trying to flirt with their friends.

amity nods, they left the scene and headed back to their bunks. luz slowly opens the door as she saw through the door window that king is sleeping inside.

they climbed in bed with king only shifting a bit as they move around to get comfortable. luz laid her head onto the pillows with amity resting hers onto luz's arm.

amity looks at luz's facial features. her skin is smooth, there are some minor scratches that already healed. but one caught her eye.

the scar she saw the first time they met.

"i was wondering," amity started as she grazed her thumb down on luz's scar that ran down just above her eyebrow and below her faint eye bags.

"how did you get this?" she asks, luz lightly chuckles. "well, i sorta tripped when i was running. a scar like this on a child isn't too much as a couple of aliens chases you." luz said, she softly grabbed amity's wrist and kissed it.

"what are we gonna do if we got out of here?" amity asked. luz lets amity's hand go, lightly placing it on the girl's stomach "i guess we find it out ourselves."

\---------

"thank you for the fuel again." gus said to matt whom gave a dismissive hand gesture. "it's nothing. it's the least we could do to repay you." matt said.

it's their last day here in the morgue base. gus is going to drive the drill with willow leading the way while driving the motor-wagon.

as luz and amity got to the drill, boscha and matt immediately turns around. they walked towards the two and bowed down, luz and amity was in shock and confusion.

"um.."

"we sincerely apologise on our first interaction." boscha said as she slowly straightens herself. "i'm a proud woman, but not proud enough to admit i was wrong."

"so am i. please, accept our apology." matt bows even lower. luz looks at amity who's thinking if she should forgive the two, she softly rub her hand on her neck, feeling a momentarily lump as she gulps.

"i forgive you. since you have provided the thing we need, it's was nice of you to do so." amity said, "you stop that now." matt sprung up and pressed his hands together.

"ay, salamat. thank you." matt said.

"hey, you two ready to go?" eda calls as she, lilith and king are inside the wagon already. luz nods, they both went inside the wagon and eda handed luz her helmet.

thank god it wasn't sold for scraps.

willow kicked the ignition on, revving up the engine as gus also started the drill. the drill swirled for a second before it was turned off.

everybody waved their goodbyes to boscha and matt whom shouted something about a date. they wave goodbye as well with the people of the morgue as well.

as they got out of the base, the familiar scent of the canals came to their noses. it felt like it's been years they've been here.

or they've just grown accustomed to the smell of death and rot.

\---------

they've drove the canals for sometime now. an hour or so.

luz has the radio on her lap, trying to get a signal through to west wing. telling them they're heading there now.

after a few more seconds of silence, a faint 'hello' is heard. luz grabbed the mic "hello, hello. west wing, this is otter from east wing. over." she said.

"otter. are you on your way? over."

"yes. can you please put up an indication or something? we've been driving for some time now. over." luz said as she looks around to see nothing, even if she has her helmet on.

"copy that. lighting up the path now. over."

then a sudden beam of light shone down on them and a voice of the mega phone said; "is that you?" luz heard it as well in the radio.

"yes. thank you. over and out." luz placed the mic back to it's holder and amity helped her place the radio back in it's case.

"open main gate!" the voice on the mega phone said. the same as the other bases they've been through, the wall on the left opens, revealing a new light.

willow slowed the motorcycle down, gus followed suit until they both stopped. amity slowly rose from her seat, twisted her body around to look at the entrance.

two shadows started to get bigger and bigger. "oh no!! titans!!" king exclaimed, he hid within eda's long mane of a hair making the old woman chuckle.

as the shadows continue to grow, it's owners walks out of the main gate. they looked at the motor-wagon and a familiar dark green hair is immediately spotted.

"ed? em?"


	11. Chapter 11

"MITTENS!!" edric and emira started running towards the motor, amity jumps off the wagon and embraces her brother and sister. their hug was tight making amity slightly wheeze.

"we knew you'd come back!" edric said, he pulls away slightly from the embrace and gave a bright smile. "how did you guys- where were-" amity tries to make a coherent sentence but there's so much going through her mind right now.

emira held out her hand, stopping their little sister. "we'll tell you everything, we promise. let's go inside first." she said, she looks at everyone who's watching their little family reunion.

"whoa, there did you get a drill?" edric asked, he walks up to it. taking in it's massive scale. "we sorta.. had a surprise visit from mother and father back in the morgue." amity explained, sparing the details as the twins understood it.

"alright! let's head!" emira claps her hands together, she ushers everyone to drive in the base with the blight siblings following behind to catch up to one another.

they went inside a tunnel with it's lights turning on as luz and the others drive further and further in.

"you've been here all this time?" amity asked, one of her millions of questions though. edric and emira nods "yes, how long have we been here ed?" emira turns to her turn.

"about.. three or four years? it took while to find a perfect spot since you know," edric chuckles midway. as they got out of the tunnel, amity looks around for the best with pure awe.

there's many rectangle sort of rooms placed onto the walls of the base, many stairs to connect them. amity saw many people running with metal scraps in their arms, heading towards the ship they're working on.

she looks up to see a big hole on the ceiling, revealing the outside world. amity hasn't seen the disgusting hue of the sky ever since she went underground.

she doesn't miss it.

remnants of broken shards of glass are still on the floor. "yeah, putting a big dome window isn't the best idea." edric said to amity, giving some context.

"it was your idea." emira said "but you agreed to it!"

\-----------

as willow and gus parked their vehicles, all of them turned their heads as they heard familiar voices and a bark coming towards them.

luz looks over her shoulder to see viney, jerbo and barcus running towards them. luz smiles "hey guys!!" she jumps off the wagon to give the three a big hug.

the others walks up to them with smile "willow!" viney pulls away from the hug and moves on to hug willow whom giggles before hugging back "hey viney."

"jerbo! my man!" gus jogs towards them, jerbo swung his arm around gus and grinned. "i didn't know you can drive something that big." jerbo said, gus chuckles "me neither!"

"barcus." king said, he jumps off eda's arms and looks at the other dog who doesn't have a speaker. barcus barks, "right. eda! turn this stupid thing off, i must talk to my compeer." he barked at eda.

"doesn't he already understand you?" eda asked, wondering what's up with the weird demand. "yes, but you mere humans cannot understand the intellect we dogs have as we have a-"

"alright, alright. spare me the speech." eda knelt down, she turns off king's speaker. king barks and it came out like normal bark, he started wagging his tail vigorously.

barcus barked again before he started running, king's ears perked straight up before he started chasing after the other dog.

as everyone is catching up with viney and jerbo of their journey here. the blight siblings are inside the war room, amity insisted on them telling the truth.

a tour around the base can wait but her dreaded questions cannot.

"why did you leave without me?" amity finally asked the question she has from the start. she saw edric's jaw clenched, amity sometimes curses her heightened senses but right now.

it might be of use.

"amity," emira started, amity can hear her sister's heartbeat racing. "we tried to get you out as well but we were too late." she said.

amity frowns at that sentence. "what? emira stop being vague and tell me everything." she said. the twins looked at the other direction, not looking at their little sister struggling to understand what they meant.

"tell me!!"

emira took a deep breath, she turns her face toward amity but her eyes aren't meeting hers. "you.. were caught in a crossfire. we were trying to escape and trying to get to emergency ships but an alien struck you from behind. killing you instantly." she said.

amity slowly lifts her hand off the arm chair and lightly placed it to her chest. feeling a beat but it wasn't hers.

emira continues, "mother and father planned on ditching you but they were killed as well. me and edric managed to get away but you were sent away by them."

"to where?" amity softly asks. "to the revival chambers. that's where the infected are born.. or reborn-ed." edric explained as he picks up where his sister left off.

"we snuck in, planning to take you away from that place and let you rest but.." edric trails off as he remembers that day vividly.

4 years ago

from the first wave of the attack. all of the space craft were sent off to get the wealthiest to safety as they are the 'importance' of our fallen society.

a few years has passed, the earth is dead as the humans are being hunted and killed for sport or is being reborn-ed to be one of their own.

by some miracle, emergency space crafts were sent down to earth to retrieve the remaining humans that have been praying to get out this hell scape.

but the aliens found out about this little get and go, they ambushed the unsuspecting humans and slaughtered them and sending only their remains back to the space stations with traumatised civilians.

unfortunately, the blight family has not been retrieved as planned.

edric grabbed a stool underneath a desk and threw it at the glass tube. as it slammed onto the glass, it did nothing, no scratches whatsoever.

the tube is filled with cyan colored water, faintly transparent but the twins can recognise who's in. their little sister.

there are is a faint color of red blood, swirling inside as amity's chest is still letting out blood. her body is just floating inside the tube with her eyes closed, in peace.

but these assholes won't give her that.

the process of reborn is a long one. one must drain all of the host's bodily fluids (blood) as the membrane can support the body without it. it only needs it's muscles and tissues intact for it to have full functionality on the host.

the membrane will spread itself throughout the host's nervous system. and overtime, it'll take over, blocking out the host's commands on their body until the body is no more than an empty shell of it's former owner.

"we have to do something." emira said as she frantically looks around for that might help get amity out of that tube. "like what? nothing we throw seems to work!" edric said.

he walks up to the tube and started slamming his fists onto the solid glass. he grits his teeth tightly as he knows this isn't doing anything.

"why does it have to end like this.." edric mutters, his voice cracking. "edric.." emira said. "emira, we have to get her out of here. she doesn't deserve this." edric said, tears pricking his eyes.

"i know, edric we-"

"help me find a hammer or something! we have to bust this thing!"

"edric!" edric looks at his twin to see tears rolling down her face and dropping to the ground. "we can't do anything. not anymore." she whispers, edric shook his head.

"no... no no. emira, don't- don't say that.." he slowly walks up to his sister and held her shoulders. "we have to find a way. for amity."

"i told you, we-" the twins snapped their head to the entrance as they heard a noise. they immediately hid behind a cloth covered trolley and heard the squeaky doors open before it slams shut.

a croaking is heard, edric and emira doesn't know what's happening on the other side but they have to go. as much as it hurts, we can't do anything for amity anymore.

emira lifts up the cloth, motioning edric to climb inside the trolley. she reached her hand on top of the trolley, then her hand felt something wet and squish.

as she brought her hand down, emira almost screamed as she's holding a dead heart. she took a deep breath before throwing to the other side of the room, averting the alien's attention towards the slapping noise the heart makes when it contacted the ground.

emira hurriedly got inside the trolley and started pushing themselves out of the chambers.

present.

there was only silence within the war room, the twins waited anxiously for amity's response but amity's face is in neutral as her mind is processing everything.

"amity.. we didn't mean to leave you behind.." emira said, she slowly reaches for amity's hand whom didn't move and just lets her sister's hand rest on hers.

"we couldn't do anything. i'm sorry." edric said, he hung his head low. suddenly, amity rose from her seat, edric and emira looks at amity, worried that their sister won't talk to them anymore.

but, amity pulls them into a tight embrace. the twins broke down and hugs their sister back, "it's okay." amity said as tears are slowly streaming down her face.

"you did your best, thank you.. i don't hate you guys, i'm glad you weren't caught by them." the twins lets out a scoff "yeah right, they're too dumb to spot a moving trolley on it's own." emira said.

amity giggles, she pulls away with a smile. "thank you." she says again. "i know. we're the best." edric said as he wipes his tears, emira lightly elbows him.

"you can go back to them, mittens. we'll catch up." emira ushers, amity nods. she pulls the door open, shuts it behind her and walks back to where the others are.

viney and jerbo are talking with willow and gus about the needed repairs on the ship, while the clawthrone sisters along with king and barcus are taking apart the drill.

but amity doesn't see luz around.

amity jogs over to eda as she tore off a metal plate and dropped it to the ground making a clanging noise. "eda, where's luz?" she asked, making eda turn to face her.

eda hums, "uh.. i think she's in the bunks? i heard her ask viney about it earlier, don't know why though." she said while shrugging in the end.

amity slowly nods, she backs away, letting them continue doing their thing. she looks around to where the bunks are. this might take awhile.

\---------

luz is sitting in the once cold bunk beds, now warmed by her body. she stares at the tablet lilith gave her before she had the brain surgery.

lilith said it still works but will it really reach the space stations? what if this was a decade old and the system over there has advanced.

sighing. she doesn't have a choice, does she?

luz double tapped the screen and it lits up. for a moment, words appeared saying; 'welcome user 4316194.' she taps the screen again, then a loading screen started loading.

slightly frowning, nothing about connecting to a space station appeared. no option was given but it's loading...

then, a choppy 'hello' is heard.

luz's eyes widens, she pulls the tablet a little closer for her to hear it clearly. "hello?" she replied back.

"yes, hel- o.. this ma- a rs space c-on trol." the person said from the other side. the message was extremely choppy but luz understood it.

"is there someone there named camila noceda?" luz asked, praying that her mother has gotten to the space station safely after all these years.

"i'm- so- o ry but who a.. re you?"

"i... we're survivors. we're going to both space stations in approximately two weeks time." luz said, there was silence on the other side for a solid 10 second until they said;

"we do n- ot rec.. all sending out emergency space crafts down to earth."

"we're using one of their ships that has been dismantled and being renewed. so the worry of the ship being tracked will be unlikely." luz replied.

"alright.. what relations do have to miss camila noceda? we have her on our records."

"i- is she safe?"

"yes."

luz lets out a sigh of relief, thank god her mother is safe. she ran her hand back to her hair and spoke again; "i'm her daughter. can you please send her a message for me?"

"alright."

"tell her.. luz noceda is coming home." luz said, "is that all?" the person asked and a faint click is heard. "yes."

"okay, miss luz noceda. your message for your mother shall be heard as soon as she wakes up. i hope only good will come for your travel here. signing off." and the transmission ended.

luz softly placed the tablet down beside her, she aimlessly looks at the gap between the bed and a desk beside it. she's finally gonna see her mom.

just the thought of it started to water luz's eyes. then, the door was opened with amity behind it. "oh.. hey amity." amity immediately saw the tears on luz's eyes.

"did something happen?" amity asked, she sat down next to luz's legs. luz giggles, she wipes the tears threatening to fall and smiles.

"my mom's finally gonna know i'm coming home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i named willow's dads hehe

as night finally came, everyone agreed that they'd work on the repairs of the ship tomorrow. though some people are still working on their planned upgrades.

amity watches gus and willow work on something by the desk, gus is burning something and willow is connecting something that seems like wires.

"is it working?" willow asks, her voice is low and soft as they're working inside the bunks. "almost..." gus mutters, then he placed the electrical tester down on the table "okay.. that should do it." he gave willow a nod, letting her reconnect the wires.

small sparks flew from the wires, then the machine gus has been working on came to life. a small hologram is displayed, showing the whole solar system.

"what does that do?" amity asked, the two looked at her. "oh, did we wake you. i'm sorry!" gus apologises but amity shook her head.

"no, it's okay. i've been up for a while." she reassures, she looks at the hologram. the planets are slowly moving, by i mean slowly- only by an inch.

"is it a trajectory system?" amity asked again. "you could say that. this thing tells us when is the good time to take off. there will be a open window where mars and earth are aligned, so we have to seize that window." gus explained.

"mars is farther now since we move faster then it. if we take off now, we'll just waste fuel just to get into mars' orbit." willow finished. she stood up from the floor, gus brought out another chair for her to sit down.

"wow. you guys really know your stuff." amity said, willow giggles "it's mostly on gus." then gus scoffed "don't short credit yourself now. you're the one who brought up alignment."

"p'ah."

"i was wondering, how did you guys meet?" amity asks. gus and willow looked at each other and smiled.

"well, i met gus first ten years ago..."

-10 years ago.

a small child wanders through the wasteland, cautiously taking her steps is what her father told her.

willow gasped and immediately ducked down as she saw a hover car flying overhead, she under an abandoned truck and hoped they didn't see her.

as the noise of humming stops, she slowly crawled out and peered her head above to only see the sky. sighing in relief, willow got out of the truck and patted herself off some dusts.

she pulled out a folded paper, it has a child's writing, her writing on it saying; medicine for papa and food.

taking a deep breath, she continues to scourer the dead land in hopes she'd stumble upon a supermarket or something like in sorts.

then, the sound of bowl clanging onto the ground made willow jump and take out the gun she snatched from her father's drawer before she left.

willow shakily aimed to particularly nowhere as she looks around to see no movement. she slowly lowered her weapon as she noticed a supermarket.

smiling to herself, she bolted towards the supermarket. the whole building is dim, no natural light is helping. willow took out her small push button flashlight and lights up the isles.

willow slowly stepped inside with the gun still in hand. she can only hear her light footsteps against the tiled floor, her heart thumping on her chest.

then a new sound is heard. it sounded like quiet sobs but it echoes loud in this abandoned building.

willow followed the sobbing, as she passed a shelf. there she saw, in the pharmacy area, someone on the floor as they sob. she slowly walks towards the door and shined the light on them, making the person stop crying for a moment and cover their face.

"please.. i don't take him..." they begged, their voice barely a whisper. willow lowered her flashlight to see a man on the floor, bloody and dead.

she also noticed a bunch of bandages wrapped around the man's abdomen but it's no use.

"is he.. your dad?" she asks, the kid who looks younger than her, nods slowly. the kid move their hand towards their leg which willow noticed too.

she walks over towards the other unopened boxes of bandages, she opens her bag and started placing a couple inside. "what are you doing?" the kid asked as they watched willow's doings.

"can i see your wound?" willow asked, she took out the big roll of bandage and untied it. "w- why?" they asked as they slowly lean more onto the shelf behind him.

"i'll heal it. it'll only get worse if we don't put bandage on it, my dad taught me that." willow said, she bit the small flashlight to provide light as she moved over to the kid to take care of their wound.

the kid seemed a little hesitant "it's okay, you can trust me." willow reassures, the softness of her voice seemed to drown the kid's worries a little as they slowly roll their pants up to reveal their scratch.

it's a deep one.

willow took off her bag, settled it down beside her and pull out a bottle of alcohol. "here. bite this. this'll hurt." she said as she placed a cloth inside the kid's mouth.

willow popped the alcohol open and poured it onto the wound, the kid howled in pain but it was muffled. new tears rolled down their face but took a deep breath through the nose and endured it.

as willow disinfected the wound, she lightly dabs it with another cloth before she started wrapping the bandage around it. the kid winced when willow tightens it but huffs as the pain from the alcohol is numbing down.

"can you stand?" willow asked, the kid took off the cloth in their mouth. they moved their unscathed leg, then the bandaged one. their face crinkled in pain, as they tried standing up.

they have to use the shelf behind them as leverage, willow helped as well until they're on their feet. "barely.. i guess." they said.

"i'm willow park." willow introduced herself as she held out her hand "augustus.. porter." gus took willow's hand and shook it softly before pulling away.

gus looks down at his lifeless father, he has to close his eyes when his soul left. they were trying to find a decent hideout as their previous one got raided, when they turned to a street, those assholes were waiting for them.

his father fought off most of them while having gus behind him, protecting his only son. but, one struck him. they have to retreat but his father knows that the last one won't top until they're both dead.

so, his father fired his last bullet with his last breath. taking that monster with him in hell.

gus doesn't know what to do, he found the supermarket while dragging is father inside, a loose metal with a sharp edge cuts him. he wrapped all the bandages the pharmacy section has but it doesn't help anymore as his best friend, his father is gone.

"we don't have to leave him like this you know." willow said. "then what do you suggest we do?" gus asked, he averted his eyes from the body.

"we can give him a proper burial."

gus sniffs, he nods "yes.. that's, at least, he needs.." willow nods.

as they found a shovel in the tools section which was raided like everything else. willow and gus took turns to digging as they only found one shovel.

they lowered mr. porter's body down to the hole they dug up. as they filled to hole back up, gus looks down at the mound of dirt in front of him.

he wants to leave a flower but there's nothing of such in sight. gus picks up a metal plate from the car's tire then planted it on the top of the grave like a headstone.

"i'm sorry i couldn't find a flower, dad." gus mutters, "i promise.. i'll be brave just like you said and.." gus bites his lip as he struggles to speak while he chokes down the tears. willow placed her hand onto his shoulder.

he remembers his father's last words; "live."

"and i'll live. for you." gus frantically wipes his tears and sighs deeply. "goodbye dad. rest in peace now." then he turns to willow "so.. where do we go now?"

"to my home!" willow answered, they started walking away the supermarket, away from the grave with willow leading the way. "you have a home?" gus asks.

"well, not technically my house but it can considered one as my dads and i live there." willow said.

as they got to the house, it's a simple house with it's windows boarded up and some of it's wooden foundations are rotting. willow stepped up to the porch, she knocked in a sequence before it swung open by a big man with dark skin.

"willow!" he said "my goodness, where have you been?!" the man scooped willow into an embrace making the girl giggle and hug back.

"didn't i leave a letter?" willow asked, the man placed her down and hummed. "i haven't seen it, must've slipped through my mind."

"papa."

the man chuckles "i also noticed you took my gun as well." willow pursed her lips as she's been caught. she slowly took out the gun out of her bag and handed it to her papa.

"willow," willow sighs "i know. i shouldn't carry guns until i'm older." her papa nods but then pats her head. "that's true but you showed me that you didn't shoot yourself. the safety isn't even on. just tell me where you're gonna run off to, okay?"

willow nods "okay, papa.", then willow's papa noticed gus behind her. "oh, who are you young man?" he asked. gus slowly steps out behind willow and slightly fiddles with his fingers.

"i'm augustus porter, sir." gus said, the man chuckles softly "please, call me octavio. come in, come in." octavio steps aside to let the kids get inside the house before shutting it.

as they got in, gus noticed alot of contraptions sitting in the living room. "whoa.." he whispers, he wants to hold one of them and push all it's buttons.

"yep! papa is an engineer. he made these super bombs!" willow walked pass gus and grabbed a metal ball that has a small red button on the top.

"whoa whoa, careful honey. you don't want this house to turn into splinters." octavio said, he walks over to his daughter and carefully snatched the bomb out of her hands before placing it inside one of the boxes.

"anyways, you guys want orange juice?" the kids nods their heads vigorously. octavio went over to the refrigerator and took out a carton of orange juice, along with two glasses in the cupboard.

"so, how did you two stumbled onto each other?" octavio asked as he poured the orange juice into the glasses.

as gus explained their whole story, octavio lets out a sigh. "it's gonna be okay, gus. it's lucky for willow to find you, i bet your dad would want for you to live."

gus nods "yeah. he does."

"i also brought this for appa." willow took out the bandages and placed them onto the counter, octavio softly smiles. "thank you, sweetheart."

"how is he?"

"he's.." octavio stops for a moment "he's taking a rest, so shhh." he pressed his finger onto his lips and hushed the kids. "mr. octavio, sir." gus started.

"yes, augustus?"

"can you teach me how to make those super bombs?"

\--------

four years has passed ever since gus came home with willow. he learned alot of octavio's teachings as he started making his own machines.

gus even made willow her gauntlet as a birthday gift. though it still has room for improvement.

willow and gus wanders the empty streets, taking apart car parts for gus' new project. "how many do you need?" willow asked, she dropped a metal scrap onto the red wagon.

"i think that's enough. i don't want the house to filled with my and mr octavio's inventions." gus said, he grabbed the wagon's puller. he pulled out his shopping list and checks if they have everything.

"as if it hasn't already been filled." willow said, "hey." gus lightly flicked the paper at willow's arm making her chuckle. "oh, i have to take out it's wires. hold on." gus stuffed his paper back in his pocket, he jumped inside the car and started fumbling with it's wires.

as willow waits for him to finish, she looks up as she heard some kind of noise relating to a jet plane. she looks up to see multiple ships rising above the sky.

her eyes widens "gus." she calls. "just a second." the boy replied as he continues to take the wires out.

"gus." willow calls again, light tapping the roof of the car.

"in a minute.."

"gus, there's a ship!!"

"what?!" gus suddenly jumps out of his seat, making him hit the roof of the car. he groans quietly as he steps out of the car to look up into the sky.

"why are is it here?" willow mutters as they continue to watch the ships' leave a trail of smoke as it reaches higher and higher in the atmosphere.

"they're going to pick up the last humans!" gus exclaimed as he throws his hands up in the air. "how can you be sure?" willow asked, a little unsure if that's what those are for.

"yes! look! there's an insignia of spacex and nasa on them!!" gus points. "we have to tell octavio and hei!"

(hei, willow's other dad)

willow nods, they bolted out of there and is headed back home. gus was in the lead, he burst through the door with a wide smile, knowing he's finally going to get out of here.

"octavio, we-" gus stops as he saw octavio on the floor, covered in blood with hei feeding on his entrails. willow caught up to him and gasped as she saw the state of her two fathers.

hei was struck by their venom. octavio hides this from willow as she doesn't want her to worry and told her that her appa is just has the flu while he searches for a cure.

nothing came up, then it lead up to this. hei is no longer there.

"appa?" willow whispers, her voice cracking. "willow, we have to go." gus whispers but willow shakes her head. "we have to check if he-"

gus grabbed willow by the shoulders to make her look at him in the eyes. "he's gone. i'm sorry but he is.." tears started pricking willow's eyes.

gus knows what it's like to lose a parents, he couldn't begin to wrap his head around losing both. "let's get outta here." willow nods, she started to slowly walk towards the agar door which went unnoticed to the infected when they busted in.

due from how old the house is, as gus turns around and placed his foot into a creaky wood which alerted the infected making it turn it head to them and let out an unholy screech.

"RUN!!!"

willow and gus bolted out of the house, slammed the door close even though it'll do a bare minimum of locking the infect in. "willow!" gus fished out a pair of keys towards willow whom swiftly caught it.

the infected busted down the door just in time for willow to start the car gus repaired with octavio. gus almost tripped as he barely got inside the car when willow slammed the accelerator.

willow grabbed his collar to pull him in and slammed the door. as they drove away, willow looked at the rearview mirror seeing her father just standing there with it's multiple times waving around before it turns around, walking back inside the house.

gus softly placed his hand onto willow's shoulder, she sniffed and choked the tears down. she placed her hand onto gus' as they drove through the broken streets.

willow doesn't know how to drive but thankfully, this car is automated.

as the gas of the car finally runs out, the car came to a halt. the two lets out a deep sigh, gus stood up from his seat to look behind him to see if anyone is following them.

"guess this is our stop." gus said, willow didn't say anything and just stepped out of the car. gus followed suit and looks around the perimeter then spotted a familiar establishment.

"hey, isn't that the supermarket where we met?" gus pointed, willow looks at the supermarket and her eyes slightly widens. "what a coincidence that we stopped here."

"yeah. let's go see if something's new." gus jogs inside with willow following him behind. gus momentarily stopped as he saw a metal plate on the ground, it's still there.

"hey dad."

then gus walks towards the door, he takes in a deep sniff and sighed. "yep, it still smells the same." as he takes his first step inside the supermarket, he was suddenly pulled up by the ankle and hanged there.

"oh wow." he mutters, he looks up to see the rope holding him. "gus!" willow tries to walk towards him but gus stops her "wait wait! there's another one there!" he points one just below willow's foot as she about to step in it.

"what are you doing here?!" a voice asked, willow looks around to see who said that. then someone came out of the shadows with a cat motor helmet and a shotgun in hand.

"you're here to raid our base, aren't you?"

-present.

"wow." amity mutters, she looks at luz who's sleeping next to her. "that's also how you guys met?"

willow nods "pretty much. as luz understood that we're not an enemy, she lets us go and introduced us to eda, lilith and king." she said as she finished hers and gus' tale.

"how did you guys get involved with this ship thing?" amity asks. "eda knows ed and em, when the twins managed to snatch a ship. we just happen to come in the right time and lend a hand." gus answered her.

"i'm sorry too."

"it's okay. they're in a safe place now, watching over us."

then, luz groans and shuffles lightly. she draped her arm over amity's waist. "go back to sleep." she murmurs before passing out again.

amity giggles, she looks over to willow and gus "yeah, i think we should get some rest as well." gus said, he stretches his arms creating a satisfying pop.

he stood up from the chair and started climbing the bunk above amity and luz's. willow stood up as well and took the other bed that has king sleeping in it.

"goodnight, everyone."


	13. Chapter 13

luz lightly groans as she started to wake up, smacking her lips a little before looking to her right side, feeling warmth but cold. smiling to herself, luz raised her hand to softly caress her lover's pale cheek.

she traced her fingertips across amity's veins, it slowly lit up in sunflower yellow as she started to wake up as well. "sorry," luz softly said "did i wake you?"

amity smiles "it's okay." she said. luz sat up, she cracked her neck and sighs. she rubbed the back of her neck, as she brought it down, she noticed something on her arm.

"hey.. did you draw on my arm?" she asked. amity hummed in question, she sat up as well and looked at luz's arm. seeing her arm almost covered in flowers and thorns.

"i.. i don't think so." amity said, she looks at luz who looks amazed at the sudden appearance of the mark. "looks dope though." she said, she twists her arm around, seeing the other side covered as well.

then something came to luz's mind that made her gasp, making amity jump a little. "what if this is some kind of soulmate thing??"

"soulmate?" amity asked as she tilts her head.

luz nods "yeah yeah. lemme see your arms." she grabbed both of amity's arms and smiled as she saw the same markings on amity's left arm while luz is on the right.

"my gods. we match!!" luz said with a big grin, she connected her arm onto amity's. the thorns and flowers ran across onto both arms, like they're meant to be together.

"what's a soulmate?" amity asks again, "well, a soulmate is someone you're meant to be with. we have the same marks because we're meant to be!!" luz explained, she patted herself on the back for studying many tropes.

amity's veins turn into pink, she looks down at her mark once again and a smile ran across her lips. "really?" luz nods, she leans in for a kiss which made amity turn even more pink.

luz giggles, "you're so cute."

amity pouts and looks away "am not."

"are to." luz replied back.

"am not."

"are to."

"am not."

"am not."

"am to." amity's eyes slowly widens as luz just used reverse psychology on her. luz laughs "gotcha!!" amity grumbles, she leans in to kiss luz's cheeks softly before whispering;

"you're lucky you're cute."

\---------

weeks has passed, the ship has finally at it's full functionality. everybody appalled themselves for their hard works and proposed a party before we all leave tomorrow.

everyone has been asking about luz and amity's marks the first time they came out of the bunks. some said they just doodled on their arms but gus confirmed it's a side effect of dating a reborn-ed.

whatever the case may be, luz and amity digs it.

everyone is huddled in the center of the base with a fireplace and some chairs around it like a little campfire. luz is whispering something to gus whom snickered, amity and willow is watching king and barcus bark over the last treat.

"are the always like this?" amity said to willow, willow giggles "here, watch this." she whistles, calling both dogs' attention. "hey, i heard there's a secret stash somewhere in edric's room."

both dogs' ears straightened. "a secret stash? oh, i must be the first to have it!!" king said as he stood up and wags his tail. barcus barks at him "eh? you dare challenge a king huh?"

barcus huffs in response "let's see about that! no one can beat me as i am the king of speed!!" while king is monologuing, barcus already took off.

amity and willow covered their mouths, trying to hold their laughter "king." willow said but king kept going. "king!" amity called the dog louder this time, finally getting his attention.

"he's already ahead." amity motioned her head to the direction where barcus went. "nyeh?! why didn't you tell me?!" both girls finally lets out their laughter as king tries to catch up with barcus.

"hey, luz." gus called, luz hummed as she looked a sip of her drink. "bet you can't toss these to viney's earring." gus challenged, he took out 6 small magnetic balls out of his pocket.

luz rose an eyebrow as she slightly smirks "yeah? watch me." she took three of gus' hand, she placed her drink down the chair beside her and started to take aim.

viney is just standing across the campfire talking to emira, luz squints her eyes as she tries to make it a one shot thing. as luz tossed her first ball, it only fell to the ground as her throw as a little soft.

gus snorted "right, how bout you watch me."

"oh, go ahead. master technician." luz steps aside, giving gus some space for his throw. gus hums, he placed his small ball in eye level, aligning it just luz did before throwing.

instead of going straight, the ball suddenly went side ways. it aimed for someone who has their mouth open with braces, laughing, then it stuck there. without notice to the person.

"ooh.." luz whispers, gus hissed as he started to think if he should go up to the person and say 'hi, excuse me. it seems that one of my magnets was attracted by your braces. mind if i take it off?'.

luz pats his back "it'll be okay.. they're gonna notice that, any minute now." she said. the two watched the person chatter with their friends and still hasn't noticed the magnet on their braces.

"let's just.. look away and pretend we didn't see that."

"good.. good call."

luz and gus looks away, they returned back to their original agenda. "my turn." she took the second magnet ball off her hand, she aimed for viney's earring, hoping it'll stick this time.

as she throws it, the ball then was attracted by the earring then stuck onto it without notice!

"ha!" luz smirks at gus as she crosses her arms. gus nods "okay okay, that was impressive. but can you top two?!" he raised his last two magnets, luz's eyes widens.

"you wouldn't."

gus chuckles "i will."

"but that's impossible!" luz said, not wanting gus to beat her in this bet. "nothing is too impossible!" then, gus threw the magnets without even aiming for it.

but, by some miracle. they both stuck into viney's earring. "wha-?!"

"yes!! wooh! haha, top that noceda!" gus did his small victory dance, luz only watched his short lived win until they both heard.

"hey! why does my braces has a magnet?!" laughter is heard after that, luz and gus pursed their lips before rushing back to the girls.

"hey ami." luz said as she sat on the floor, beside amity's legs. amity looks down at her lover with a rose brow "what did you do?"

luz lets out a nervous chuckle "w- what do you mean?"

"i know that look."

"what look??"

"it means you messed something up." luz chuckles again "ah.. you know me too well. anyways, change course. my mom's gonna like you when i introduce you to her."

"really? is she not gonna be angry that i'm," amity motions her hands at herself. "well, i.. don't know really. but she'll take her time to understand that you're special to me." luz said, "that's a kind of mother, mami is."

amity softly smiles "wow, your mom sounds like she's really cool." luz nods her head rapidly "hell yeah she is! i really liked this series called 'the good witch azura' and i sometimes teach my mom about magic even though she doesn't get it."

luz slows down her rambles as a smile ran across her face "she tries to understand my likes and hobbies, and even bought me hunterxhunter manga." she softly giggles "it's probably under my pillow back at home.."

amity watches her lover's face turn into lingering, "yeah. my mom is the coolest." luz said. amity bent down and hugged her neck, luz placed her hand onto amity's arm and sniffed a little.

"are you okay?" amity asked, luz nods "yeah yeah.. just got a little emotional there.." suddenly, amity lifts luz up by the waist and placed her onto her lap.

"geez, i kept forgetting you have super strength." luz giggles, she looks at amity over her shoulder to see her face in a worry state.

"hey, i'm okay. i'm just happy that i'm finally gonna see my mom again." luz softly caressed her beloved's cheek whom leaned against her warm touch.

"i know.. i love you." amity whispers.

"i love you too."

"ew, get a room." king suddenly said, he came back with a bag of animal cracks in his mouth with barcus as well.

"where did you get that?" luz asked, she tries to grab the bag out of king's mouth but the dog leans away. "no. find your own stash!"

\--------

as the next morning came. this day felt different, luz always wakes up knowing that this day or the other will be her end but this time. luz felt livelier, she has hope that she and everybody are finally going to leave this god foresakened world.

luz and the others walked out of their dorms, a little empty handed the first time they went here. they left their radio as they no longer need it anymore.

luz looks over to the railings to see everybody loading into the ship with their own light luggage. the ship has also a capacity limit. ha.

they went down until they reached the ground floor, they saw edric and emira standing by the entrance, counting everybody getting on board.

"okay! welcome board to ufo express. fair warning, we didn't have time to install seats so please hold onto each other while lift off." edric said, emira elbowed him "you were suppose to say that after everyone is on board."

"oh."

then jerbo peered his head out of the entrance, he scanned the group until his eyes landed on amity. "you, you're amity right?" he points at her.

amity slowly nods "can you come with me for a second? it'll be quick, i promise." jerbo said, amity looks at luz whom shrugs and silently tells her to go ahead.

amity walks inside the ship with jerbo in the lead. she looks around of the interior, ahead of her is a clean greyish white hallway filled with people. it has triple blue lines running along the walls and her footsteps are loud as the floor is metal or other sorts of metal.

the two of them walked passed some people clustered together, jerbo stopped in front a door. he placed his hand onto a pad which made an affirming beep before the doors rose open.

"me and shen are supposed to fly the ship, but we can't seem to do that because something is blocking us." jerbo started, they both walked up to the cockpit. amity saw another person sitting in a chair whom turns their chair around to give amity a small wave.

she waves back and looks at jerbo "so, why do you need me here?"

"it needs a reborn to access all commands so we can fly the ship." jerbo said. amity looks at the cockpit again. it doesn't have buttons, just a flat surface.

"i just need you to place your hand there and let the ship recognise you."

amity slightly frowns, she slowly walks up to the front. she raised her hand and placed it onto the cold surface. after a few seconds, the cockpit lights up and a some kind of goo started rising out of nowhere and enveloped amity's hand.

she fought the urge of pulling away as she doesn't like the feeling of cold and sloppy. then, a robotic voice spoke; "reborn detected. welcome, amity blight."

then the goo is gone, amity immediately recoiled her hand and started shaking it even though it's not wet anymore. "oh, thank you so much amity."

"can i go now?" amity asked, jerbo nods "yes, you can."

amity speed walked out of there and bumped into luz who's standing by the door. "whoa, you okay ami? you seem a little jittery."

amity then wipes her hand onto luz's shirt, much to her surprise.

"wha- amity?!"


	14. Chapter 14

"amity, what did you just wipe on me?" luz asks as she wipes her fairly dry shirt while following amity, passing through some crowd until they stopped in front of a window.

"nothing." amity simply said, "just some goop."

"augh! where did that even come from??"

amity giggles at the girl's disgusted reaction "i thought you have a strong stomach for gross things."

"yeah, gross things that doesn't touch me." luz said, she shivered a little before standing beside amity, placing her elbow onto the frame.

then a voice in the speaker said; "everyone buckle up as this is gonna be a rocky flight."

the ship started to rumble, luz and amity looked out of the window to see them slowly rising from the ground. light from above is getting closer and closer until they reached the surface.

seeing the wasteland one last time which some won't miss or others reminiscing their peaceful life before the apocalypse came.

then the ship slowly tilts itself upwards, aiming for the sky. "hold onto something, fellas!" jerbo said over the speaker. luz grab hold of amity's arms while she leans against the thin line of wall.

amity on the other hand, dug her nails onto the frame, creating an irritating noise that just wants you to rip your ears out if she lurches backwards.

and, the ship finally blasted itself up towards the sky in full speed. everybody howled in excitement, the whole deck is filled with laughter as some flew back.

luz threatened to fly back as well, but amity grabbed her waist and pulled her close. luz shot amity a smirk which the girl looks away with a flustered face.

they both looked out of the window once again, they can see people flying back through the reflection. it's a funny sight. the ground is rapidly going farther and farther, they've reached the skies and the world is getting rounder.

luz wishes she can see king's face as he can see the curves of the earth the higher they go up. he's a flat earther after all.

as they're reaching the atmosphere, they can see the glimpse of the dark, vast until-

they're finally out of earth.

everyone started to float, the deck is filled with 'whoas' and mad giggling. luz started to get lifted up by the ankles, she giggles and slowly lets amity go to let herself float.

amity watches her lover enjoying herself, luz beckons her to join her which amity politely declines. luz pouts, she 'swam' down to grab amity's arm and started pulling her.

"come on, ami." luz pleads, amity playfully rolls her eyes. she lets her nails go of the window frame and let herself float as well.

we all float up here.

luz placed her hand around amity's waist, she suddenly spun her around making the girl twirl with her jacket slightly hitting her.

luz laughs and stops amity's spinning, amity got a little daze. she was about to scold luz but she placed her forehead onto amity's with her eye closed and a small smile on her face.

this sight is.. peaceful, well, exclude the people in the ship.

amity stares at her lover, they float peacefully with some people passing by them, having a great time. the light from the sun, as they come closer to the moon, reflected inside.

they both blocked out the noise and just listened to themselves. amity can hear luz's stable heartbeat, feel her heat rising. she wishes she can return this heat to her.

then, jerbo's voice took them out of their immersion. "sorry to interrupt but can we have amity back in here, please?" luz and amity opens their eyes, they looked at each other, silently asking what does jerbo need.

luz shrugs and grabbed amity's wrist, they started swimming down towards the captain room. luz grabbed the pad to lower themselves to the ground before knocking onto the metal door.

it was immediately opened by jerbo, he ushered the couple in before closing the doors. the captain room has gravity compared to the other side.

"what is it jerbo?" luz asked, they all walked up to the cockpit. "that." jerbo points in front of them to see massive ships and the biggest of them all seems to be the flagship.

"oh no.." amity whispers, jerbo hisses as he rubs the back of his neck "yep. i don't know what to do but they noticed us and asked who is the captain."

"you want me to talk to them?" jerbo looks at his co pilot whom shrugs, he gave amity a quick nod. amity looks over to luz who has no idea what to do, she gave a simple shrug.

sighing, amity walks up to the front and presses her arm, making the goo appear and trap her. amity cringes at the feeling of wetness and oddly cool interior.

"oh, so that's where the goop came from." luz whispers as she watches the goo swirl around amity's arm.

luz, jerbo and shen didn't hear anything but someone is talking inside amity's head. they said; "sister 50087654, where are you to depart?"

"um.. sector 17?" amity is just saying random things at the top of her head. there was silence for a moment before they said; "there are no requests for you in sector 17, sister."

oh no.

"where are you truly headed?"

"h- hey jerbo. how do you fly this thing?" amity looks at jerbo over her shoulder, "what's wrong? are we screwed?" luz asked. amity purses her lips as she heard the voice in her head say; "request pick up for your unauthorized space craft. who are you talking to?" 

"i.. i- yes." amity answered luz's question. "we will open fire if you do not comply to our commands." they said their final warning.

"jerbo!"

jerbo lurched himself forward and slammed his hand onto the cockpit, a pentagon lights up in blue then the ship zoom pass the multiple ships which has their cannons ready and started shooting at them.

jerbo and shen tried to man the ship but amity seems to be the one who's controlling it. they avoided near hits and did a nose dive before returning back to the same leverage as one of the ships tried to collide onto them.

luz on the back tries to balance herself, but due from the rough flight, she ended up tumbling around.

"is this how fast this thing can go?!" amity asks, well, yells as she can barely hear anything from the continuous shootings. "yes! we can only go so far as we'll burn fuel fast!" jerbo yells back.

amity grits her teeth tightly, she looks down at the goop still entrapped around her arm. it has a cyan hue on it now, she closed her eyes, hoping this'll do something to increase their chances of escaping in these horde of ships wanting them dead.

"whoa.." jerbo whispers, luz grunts loudly as the ship finally stops of it's rash movements. she slowly lifted herself up and gasp.

"they.. stop shooting."

amity slowly opens her eyes, she snapped them open to see the enemy ships stopped their firing and is on standby. "h- how..." she mutters.

"i don't know but let's use this." jerbo said, he placed two fingers onto the flat surface and raised it to the middle making the ship drive out of the cluster of ships.

every reborn has to connect to the hive mind immediately so everyone can hear your thoughts, feelings and motives. but due from amity's not so quick thinking, they allowed their daughter to escape without connecting her to the hive mind making her search take weeks.

the ship has a feature to turn itself invisible in command of a reborn or a pure breed. the ship will be easily detected, even with invisibility if amity is connected to the hive, so she has to thank her parents for that small leverage.

as mars is finally in sight, they didn't waste time to land at it's red surface. as it's the ship's landing gears touched the ground, amity pulls her hand off the surface and backs up.

she left she backed up on luz, amity swiftly turns around and immediately hugged her. luz calms her down "you did great, baby. we made it." she said softly as she hugs back.

"yeah.. didn't know you could do that.." jerbo said, he slowly raised himself off the floor and looks at the wide red land in front of him.

"neither did i." amity replies as she slowly pulls away from luz. "shen, turn on gravity and analyze if the atmosphere is safe." jerbo ordered his co pilot, they nodded and started to tap away in the cockpit.

after a few seconds of silence with tapping of fingertips onto the flat surface is heard accompanied with loud thumpings onto the other side.

everyone is falling to the ground.

"the atmosphere is safe." shen said as they turned their chair around and stood up. jerbo nods, "alright, let's go." they all went out of the captain's room to see everybody's faces ready to finally go home.

"we don't need any space suits as the atmosphere is safe!" jerbo announced, the whole desk is filled with cheers and howls once again.

then a sudden rapid beeping is heard, this triggered everybody's fight or flight response. luz looks around for the source of noise, but then she felt something buzzing on her thigh.

she took out the tablet she contacted the marsian space station. "sorry sorry. someone is, uh, calling." luz apologized before tapping the screen to answer the call.

"hello?" the voice seemed more clearer now than last time.

"hello. we just arrived. where's the space station??" luz asked. the ship doors opens people who are supposed to go in mars has gone out in a single file but some stayed as they're going to titan.

"yes, i can see that you've entered the atmosphere with an authorized space craft that is forbidden to ever land here." they said, luz lets out chuckle through her teeth.

"sorry."

"there are reinforces on the way to pick you up. just stay where you are and don't stray too far." they said, luz nods "got it." then the call ended.

the twins are in position to drive the remaining people to titan as jerbo and shen had enough flying for one day.

are you sure you know how to steer a space ship?" jerbo asks his lover, edric scoffs and waves his hand dismissively. "oh please, you thought me everything you know. i know this baby like the back of my hand." edric said.

jerbo shakes his head, he leans in and softly kisses edric's lips. "just come back safe, okay?"

"i will."

"don't crash the ship." viney said to her beloved, emira giggles "no promises." she winks. viney lightly punches emira's shoulder making the girl giggle even more.

"okay okay, i promise i'll come back in one piece." emira submitted. "good."

"but not the ship though." viney groans, she pulls emira's collar and kissed her lover deeply before pulling away. 

both twins said goodbye to their lovers and everyone else as they board the ship. the doors closes and the light humming of the engine is heard as they started up the ship again.

in the far distance, luz squints her eyes as she can see vehicle of some sort. as they got closer, she saw a couple of rovers driving towards them.

as they got in a close meter with us, a couple of people with bulletproof vest jumps out of the rover and started inspecting us.

one asked where is the ship and jerbo explained their situation. when they got to amity, they were about to ask why they brought along an infected.

luz intervened "she's safe. she's with us and won't be hurting anyone." the person who inspected amity was about to reply but they saw willow and the others back the two up.

"i.. i see. my apologies." they said before walking away.

"alright, everybody in!!" a big voice ordered, everyone followed suit and started loading up the rovers. luz grips amity's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze as they went over the last empty rover.

as everyone got settled in, the engines roared to life and started driving through red rocky terrain. luz looks over to the right, the same scenery was stretched farther than the eye could see.

the drive was quiet, until a metal clanking is heard making amity's ear twitch. she looks at the others if they heard it too but they don't seem to notice.

amity looked into the horizon to see a passage open for them to drive through. as the rovers drive inside in, there was no light to guide except for the headlights.

it felt like they're still driving straight until they stopped and a sudden burst of light flashed down upon them. temporarily blinding everyone before a hiss of something is heard. a wet smoke appeared and the smell isn't pleasant.

"what is that?" luz asked as she wave her hand around. "disinfectant." the driver simply answered before going out of the rover, walked over to the back to open the latch to let us go out.

"main base is only a few feet below. please take those elevators." the person said as they motioned at the three empty elevator that has a glass exterior.

"oh.. thank you." luz said, everybody walks over to the elevators. the doors were already opened so they just went inside, as the doors closed. the elevator drops down with a few streaks of lights passing as by descend.

as the elevator lets out a ding, the glass doors opens. the first thing they felt is the air condition. they stepped out, hearing their boots click onto the marble white floor.

everything is so white, some crevices are in a different palette but it's all white. even the clothing of the people as they pass by them, contrasting their hard colors, looking like they went to war.

which they did.

luz and the co doesn't know what to do next, there's not instructions presented or given to them at all.

then-

"mija?"

luz slowly turns her head to the left to see her mom. "mami.." she mutters. tears started prickling both mother and daughter's eyes.

luz ran towards her mother, engulfing her into a hug which camila immediately returns. her daughter has outgrown her, the last time camila saw luz is when she's only reaching her hips.

now luz is a couple inches taller.

luz lets outs a laugh as she pull away from her mother, letting the tears fall down her cheeks. camila has changed as well, there are so visible grey lines on her neatly tied hair and some wrinkles at her hid by makeup.

"i missed you so much..." luz mutters, camila smiles as she wipes her daughter's tears away. "i did too, mija. i'm so happy you're here. alive!" luz grins, she tries to wipe her tears but they kept coming.

"yeah, well.. i wasn't alone." luz gripped her mother's hand, pulling her to meet her friends. "mami, this is eda and lilith. the one who took care of me." luz introduced the sisters whom gave camila wave.

"oh, thank you so much for taking care of my baby!" camila said, eda scoffs "nah, it wasn't much of a hassle, really. your kid's great,"

luz smiles at that "for making trouble." eda snorts as she saw luz's smile fall.

"anyways, this little guy is king. he can talk so don't we surprised." luz picked king off the ground and held him up to her mother "where's the food storage?" king asked.

"oh my!" camila chuckles as she was taken aback by the sudden talking dog. "the cafeteria is just down the hall-"

"sweet!" king jumped out of luz's arms and started away. off to cause chaos.

"okay.. this is willow and gus, my best friends!" luz said, she laced her arm around willow and gus' neck. camila smiles at them, thinking her daughter finally has friends.

"it's so nice to see that luz has finally made some friends!" willow and gus smiles, they looked at each other before backing up out of luz's arms and started noogie-ing her.

luz lets out a laugh and tries to get out of her friends' noogie attack. "hahah! okay okay!" willow and gus stopped their noogie and did the bare minimum of fixing luz's hair.

willow snickers as she can see some spikes of hair protruding out of luz's head.

as luz moves over to amity who's a little nervous to be standing in front of her girlfriend's mother. "mami, this is amity. mi amante."

camila's eyes slightly widens, she looks at amity and immediately saw her veins which slowly turn into a soft red. but, when she looked into the girl's eyes, she doesn't see anything dead inside just bright golden hues.

softly smiling, camila held out her hand to amity.

amity seemed a little hesitant, she looked at camila who held a soft gaze resembling much to luz. she slowly raised her hand and shook camila's hand.

"it's so nice to meet your mija. eres bastante hermosa." camila said, luz grins "i know right! soy tan afortunado!"

amity didn't understand what the mother and daughter said but she can feel she's accepted.

then camila noticed the stitching on luz's forehead "dios mio mija! what happened to your forehead?!" camila cupped her daughter's cheeks and lightly traced her thumb across the stitching.

"i had a little brain surgery." luz replied. "why?!"

"because... i got slashed? but don't worry! i'm fine! the wound is healed! i promise!" luz reassures as she saw her mother's face contort more to worry.

"are you sure? you don't feel anything weird? how did you get a brain surgery?" camila asks, luz nods "from the oracle base, they're pretty good on.. things."

speaking of surgeries, amity placed her hand onto her chest. still feeling a faint beat that isn't hers. she clenched her shirt firmly before dropping her hand.

"mrs. noceda. is a heart replacement possible?"


	15. Chapter 15

four weeks has passed ever since the last humans has finally came to the safe haven. away from them as they continue to destroy the humans' former home.

walking pass some chattering people, some recognise her and waved at her before turning to their conversation. willow held a clear tablet, swiping through the news within the base and such.

then she stopped, she brought the tablet down and looked at the wall in front of her. willow's eyes searched through the various names listed with lots of unfamiliar faces next to it.

her eyes stopped as she saw two familiar names;

octavio blaese & hei park.

a smile ran up to her lips as her fathers are remembered, always. if only she could have made them a proper burial like she did for gus' father.

they simply ran out of time. they can't stop time or reverse or undo anything. it's simply how it is; life. whether you like or not, someone is bound to meet their end, we just have to accept it and always remember them and move on.

"hey, they look good." a deep voice coming up to her said, willow looked at the corner of her eye to see gus with a small smile with his hands inside his pockets as his eyes search for his father's name.

perry porter.

"i wonder what would dad say if he saw this place?" gus wonders, willow turns to face him as he's about make an impression. "b'ah! it's too bright in here! quickly, augustus wear your sunglasses! we're going to get a tan!" gus lowers his voice to match like his dad's.

willow giggles at the bad voice acting, she can only imagine how perry porter was like. "so, what's your review of this place?" she asks, they both turned around to face the wide lobby filled with people sitting in the offered couch, children chasing each other.

"are you an advertiser?" willow lightly elbowed gus' arm making him snicker. "i mean, it's nice. it's basically what i've thought of." he said.

"oh?"

gus nods, "yeah. of course, the technology is advance. don't tell anyone i 'borrowed a part or two," he whispers to willow "and what are you gonna do with those parts?"

"stuff. everyone here is pretty nice though there are some stuck ups lurking somewhere." willow nods at that "true."

"but, all and all. i like the place, i can finally rest without one eye open all the time. how about you?" gus returned the question as he finished his comment.

willow takes in a deep breath and quietly exhales "i could say the same thing. i'm actually surprised they put up our parents up there."

"moving on, is amity awake yet?" willow asked but gus just shrugs, "i don't know. i have seen luz much either, she's probably sleeping beside her."

willow rolls her eyes and grins "of course, she is."

"willow!"

"augustus!!"

the two friends look to the right to see the pink haired girl and the brown haired boy. "matt."

"boscha."

as the two got to their 'beloved' (it hasn't been confirmed yet but they're getting there) "what's with that tone, willow??" boscha pouts as she went beside the girl.

"yeah! aren't you happy we finally got here safe?" matt said, he draped his arm over gus' shoulder and pouts also. "you came here 3 days ago and you looked fine." gus said.

"oh hehe, di kaya." matt said, gus rose an eyebrow as he didn't understand what the boy just said. "what?" he asked but matt shook his head.

"say, let's go to the cafeteria, yeah? i heard they're serving hash browns with mac and cheese." matt said as he tries to make gus go with him. gus looks at willow whom shrugs.

"alright. lead the way." matt grins "yes!" he grabbed gus' wrist and bolted out there.

boscha looks at willow as she rubs the back of her neck, willow looks at the girl at the corner of her eye. boscha is still trying to get close to willow, but she doesn't know how to do that.

"wanna go to the greenhouse?" willow asked. "yes, please!" boscha blurted out all of the sudden, but she clears her throat, composing herself.

"yes." willow rolls her eyes playfully, she turns around and a small smile rushed at the edges of her lips. boscha tilts her head to the side and smiles as well.

\--------

"eda! eda eda eda!!" king calls as he trots towards the clawthrone sisters who are sitting by the balcony, overlooking the lobby below.

"what is it, pooper?" eda asks, she looks down to see something in king's mouth. "hey! don't call me that!!" the dog retorted back.

"yeah yeah, what do you have there?" eda reaches down, king lets the thing he has go to let eda inspect it. "i don't know. i just found it dropped on the floor by an idiot!" king snorts. he raised on his hind legs, sniffing the thing a little.

eda hums as she felt the trigger. it looks like a gun, but it's bulkier and oddly shaped, resembling like a plastic toy. "i wonder what this do..." she mutters.

"sister, careful with that. you don't know what thing does." lilith warned, she doesn't want anymore trouble since she's been keeping up a streak.

eda scoffs "that's why i'm gonna find it out!" she placed her finger through the trigger, she stood up and aimed for the wall behind her before pulling the trigger.

nothing happened.

but only water came out.

well, that was disappointing. "that was anticlimatic." king said, he huffs and sat down on the floor. eda agrees "i guess whoever has this was a kid."

this relieved lilith as her sister isn't gonna do anything stupid today.

her eyes wonders down to the lobby, seeing the children running around. a smirk came on her lips, this worries lilith.

"eda, what are you planning?" lilith asks, eda waves her hand dismissively and walks over to the glass railing. she aims for a random kid.

king gasps "you wouldn't." he pressed his paws onto the glass, anxiously waiting for eda to shoot as his tail wags slowly.

"oh oh oh. i will."

\--------

light beeping are heard, the room is cold but a certain warmth is coursing through her immobilised hand.

her eyes slowly opens, slightly hissing as light above her temporarily blinds her before she adjusts. she's getting a strange deva ju feeling.

as she turns her head to the side, the feeling seemed more... profound.

"hey.." amity said, softly shaking luz's hand to wake her up. as luz's head slowly raise from the side of bed, she blinds multiple times as she finally realised her lover is finally awake.

"amity!" luz smiles widely, she leans more onto the bed and hugs her softly. amity smiles, she softly ran her hand onto her lover's hair, feeling it's bouncy curly locks.

"how long have i been out?" amity asks, her voice coarse. luz immediately stood up and grabbed her a glass of water, she helped amity to sit up.

"about 2 and a half days." luz answered. amity noticed there's a bunch of wires all around her, she looked to her sides to see two batteries, some kind of pad with buttons and all of it's wires are connected to her chest.

"here." luz offered her the glass of water, amity thanked her and almost gulped down the whole glass before taking a replenished sigh.

luz took the glass of amity's hand and placed it back to the drawer, she watches amity's looking at the wires around her. "how are you feeling?"

"um.." amity tries to put her feelings into words, she placed her hands onto her chest and felt a thump. not the kind of thump she's disgusted of, this one left.. real.

she moved her hand up to her neck, finally feeling her own warmth. warmth.

a quivering smile came on her lips, amity looks at luz who's watching her with a smile as well. "i.. i feel warm." that's all amity could say.

luz nods "yeah.." amity giggles, she wrapped her arms around luz's neck, pulling her into a hug which her lover reciprocates. they spent a few seconds- it felt like minutes to them, as they savor each other's warmth, becoming as one.

they pull away a little to stare into each other's hues, gold onto brown. the only thing that occupies their ears is each other's heartbeats.

the two lovers slowly lean closer, their lips only inches apart. "i love you." luz whispers, her eyes watching amity's as she eyes her lips.

"i love you too." amity whispers back before their lips finally met each other. it was an explosion of passion, if amity could glow right now, she's be in pure shade of pink.

since the membrane is removed, her visible veins have no purpose now but it's not going away anytime soon. having that thing inside you leaves a mark.

as they both need air, luz was the first to pull away and softly pant. she lets out a giggle, it was contagious. amity couldn't help but smile and giggle as well.

"you should've heard what you said when mami asked you about your blood type." luz said, she sat down at the edge of the bed, snickering at the fresh memory.

amity rose an eyebrow "what do you mean?"

"oh right, you're under anesthetic. mami asked your blood type so they can match it with the couple of heart donations and do you know what you said?" luz covers her mouth as she doesn't want to be in a laughing fit now.

"...what?" amity asks, slowly getting worried as she watches luz shaking as she tries to hold her laugh.

"you said brunette with brown eyes!!" luz wheezed midway as she said that sentence. amity was still in the dark for a moment until something clicked.

her entire face completely turned red. "i- i was under a drug okay?!" amity said in her defence. luz just laughs even more "didn't know you have a thing for brunettes babe." she grins.

amity huffs and looks away while crossing her arms. luz made an 'aw' noise and pouts, "is ami mad?" she asks. "pfft- no." amity said without looking at her.

luz rose an eyebrow, she leans closer to amity and lightly kissed her cheek. "don't be mad, it was cute to be honest." luz said as she placed her chin onto amity's shoulder.

"really?" luz nods, "yeah.. mittens."

amity lets out a roar making luz let out another laugh. "okay okay, sorry." she said as she tries to calm herself down.

suddenly, the door was busted open. the lovers looked to see who's at the door to see king panting. while the door is open, they can hear screams and war cries.

"stop being gross and help us!!" king barked "what's happening? is there a raid?!" luz asked, she starts to think that the aliens had found their sanctuary.

"no no.." king sighs "there's a full blown water fight in the lobby!"

luz was taken aback, she looks at amity who's very much confused as well before looking back at king. "what?" amity asked. king groans "just see it for yourself! i don't have to explain as i must march my battalion!"

"alright, you screaming brats! onward!!" king howls and bolted out in the hallway with a bunch of kids making a war cry while carrying colorful water guns.

as the kids passed by, the two lovers is still trying to process what is happening. a smirk came on luz's face "up for a challenge, sweetheart?"

amity looks at luz with a cocked eyebrow and grins "well, strap me up then and let's see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END!!
> 
> i had so much fun writing this book! im sorry if youve seen some grammatical errors in the chapters tho
> 
> i hoped you enjoyed it as much as i did!!


End file.
